Tale As Old As Time
by cutedifferent93
Summary: A RoChu Beauty and the Beast spin-off. Please Enjoy. :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The early morning's light seeped into the bedroom and landed on a pale cheek. Yao groaned once and began to wake. He sat up and stretched, his shoulder-length brown hair falling into his face.

After blinking in the blinding light, Yao removed himself from the warm blankets and walked over to the door connecting his room and his step brother's. He knocked gingerly but firmly.

"Kiku. Wake up. We have school today," Yao called, the mumble in his voice giving away how tired he was. The door opened and Kiku stepped out.

"I was already ready," he said, following Yao out of the room and down the hall. Yao shook his head in defeat. He figured Kiku would have already been up and ready to go. He was such an early bird. Yao gathered his brunette locks and tied them in his usual ponytail, letting his bangs frame his round face.

Once the two reached the kitchen, Yao started on breakfast while Kiku started their lunches. Since the family had moved, Yao and Kiku were on their own in the mornings and it had taken a little time to work out their morning routines.

"At least we have the same classes this time," Kiku commented, finishing the bento boxes. It would be easier to adapt to a new school since they were together. At least, that's what Kiku hoped.

"Shì de, at least that is in our favor," Yao agreed. The last new school they had been to was hard to get used to since the two had been separated.

Yao finished breakfast and placed it on the small table along with tea. He hoped this move would be the family's last, as he hated moving all the time. He had almost become a recluse, afraid to make friends knowing full well they would have to say goodbye.

Kiku joined Yao at the table.

"Itadakimasu," he murmured before eating. After a moment, Kiku looked up. "Will you join any clubs this time?"

Yao thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps. Dad did say we would stay here longer. Will you?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea. Kiku thought for a moment.

"I might. I will think about it," he replied.

After they finished breakfast, Kiku handed Yao his lunch, and they left the house. Luckily, the school was within walking distance. In fact, it was within walking distance for everyone, so there were no school buses. Luckily, it was a warm sunny day.

Yao let his eyes wonder as they walked along the pathway. It was a very beautiful, lush valley surrounded by rolling hills and mountains. Yao stuffed his hands into his sleeves and nodded a greeting to an older woman out planting as they passed.

Kiku was looking at the schedule as they walked. It seemed simple enough as there weren't too many classrooms. When they arrived he put the schedule in his pocket.

"Ready?" he asked Yao. Yao nodded.

"Ready," he replied, walking them through the door. There were a fair amount of students going in and out of classrooms, lots of smiling faces and even a few couples.

Kiku and Yao found a table fairly easily and sat down. The few classes they had before lunch seemed simple enough, though it was odd to be stared at through the entire thing. Kiku supposed people in small towns were more interested in new comers than those in larger towns and cities.

Yao looked around the lunchroom at all the students. For a small town there was quite a few school-aged children. Everyone seemed to be a different nationality. There were some from Germany, Italy and even an American. Yao decided to ignore the reason and began to eat. He had noticed a billboard with a list of clubs earlier and he wanted to see what was available as soon as he could.

"He's not here again this year. You really did a number on him, dude," said a blonde boy with glasses sitting a table away from Kiku and Yao.

"Serves him right, the tosser," another blonde replied, this one with enormous eyebrows.

Yao couldn't help but overhear the conversation and raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? A friend? No, friends don't call each other names. His curiosity beginning to get the better of him, Yao tried to keep from intruding on business that was not his.

"From what I heard, he hasn't left his house since that day either," the blonde with the large eyebrows said.

"Really? Man, that guy's a freak," the blonde with the cowlick and glasses replied.

"Indeed," the second blonde agreed. Yao shifted uncomfortably, his eyes jumping up to Kiku. Was he hearing this too?

Kiku felt like he was being watched and looked up to see Yao looking at him.

"What is it, Yao?" he asked. Yao closed his eyes. Clearly Kiku hadn't heard the blondes' conversation.

"Nothing," he replied, packing his empty bento and standing. "I am going outside."

Kiku was confused, but mentally shrugged it off.

"Alright. I'll see you in class," he replied.

Yao stepped out into the late summer air and smiled. It was nice to be away from that odd conversation the two blondes were having. Though it kept nagging at the back of his mind. Who were they talking about? Another student? Why hadn't he left his house? Yao shook his head clear of the thoughts. It was none of his business and it was going to stay that way.

Yao walked around the yard and came across a group of students. He sighed once and approached. He might as well try to be friendly and introduce himself.

"Ní hǎo," his voice was dignified and friendly as he gave a smile to the group of four boys and a girl. One of the boys – a brunet – looked up and smiled.

"Ciao! You're one of the new students, right? I'm Feliciano! It's nice to meet you!" they boy said, leaping up from his seat to hurry over and greet Yao. Yao was rather taken aback by the boy's energy but gave a smile nonetheless and nodded.

"Yes, I just moved here. I am Yao," he replied with a small bow. The girl looked up and smiled, her wavy, dirty blonde hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Hello, Yao. It is nice to meet you. I am Elizabeta," she introduced herself with a smile. Yao nodded to her politely. He could actually like the students here.

"Feliciano, calm down!" barked the guy with the slicked-back blond hair. He stood and pulled Feliciano away. "I'm sorry about that. He's excitable. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"And I'm his awesome older brother, Gilbert!" the guy with the white hair exclaimed loudly. Feliciano pouted slightly but leaned against the blonde's broad chest with a small blush. The other brunette in the group pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded a greeting.

"I am Roderich. A pleasure," he introduced himself rather stoically. Yao smiled at the group.

"It is alright." he replied to Ludwig. "It is nice to meet you all. Do you mind if I enjoy the nice weather with you today?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, though we only have five more minutes," he replied, sitting down with Feliciano. Yao smiled and sat himself in the grass, crossing his legs and tucking his hands back into his sleeves.

"Xièxiè, I appreciate your friendly attitudes," he replied with a smile. Elizabeta moved her weight to lightly lean on Roderich.

"You are welcome."

Gilbert leaned on one hand.

"So, where are you from? A big city or something?" he asked. Yao shrugged once.

"I have moved a lot but I did live in a big city before here. I have to say I prefer the open spaces here to an enclosed city," he replied with a smile, his eye catching Feliciano moving to sit on Ludwig's lap. Gilbert shrugged.

"I guess it's okay, here. It's mostly boring though," he said. Elizabeta scoffed, punching Gilbert's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You've always been a city boy, Gil. You don't get a say. Exciting things happen here more often than you give credit for," she remarked. Roderich seemed too busy looking through some music book to care about the conversation. Yao had to admit, this was quite the group of friends.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? The only interesting thing about this place is that freak, Ivan. Even that's not that exciting," he replied. Yao raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" That was the second time he had heard someone being called a freak. Feliciano leaned over.

"Ivan was a kid who used to go here. But he hurt someone..." he explained. Yao's eyes widened and his other eyebrow rose to join the first one.

"Someone got hurt?"

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano for a moment, clearly not pleased.

"It's not exactly a good conversation to have, especially with new students," he said. Gilbert made a 'psshht' noise and shook his head.

"Whatever, it happened a while ago," he told his brother. Ludwig nodded.

"Exactly, it's no longer important," he retorted. Feliciano looked like a kicked puppy.

"Scuse, Ludwig."

Yao looked around the group. Even Elizabeta seemed quieted by the subject.

"I am sorry for bringing up a touchy subject," Yao apologized. It was odd that they would bring up something so touchy then refuse to talk about it. Gilbert snorted.

"Only they really care. The awesome me will talk about anything!" he declared. Yao held back a snicker. Clearly this guy was the definition of self-absorbed.

"Alright, would you mind telling me what happened to this fellow student?" he asked. Gilbert nodded with a grin, ignoring the unease of everyone else.

"It happened like this, yeah? So, there was this guy, Ivan, who was a big tall guy with a scarf and everyone was afraid of him – except me of course! He pretty much bullied three guys into being friends with him. Anywho, so one day, one of his "friends", Toris, was talking to him. All of a sudden Ivan snapped and started beating him up. Those of us who heard the noises came outside to stop him. Arthur must have freaked him out with his magic mumbo-jumbo 'cause the asshole ran off. We haven't seen him since," he explained.

Yao blinked once. He knew High School students were known to blow things out of proportion and exaggerate but this sounded like something from a movie.

"If he hurt someone why wasn't he arrested?" he replied, trying not to show his disbelief in the story. Gilbert shrugged.

"Toris is too nice. He didn't press any charges, so the issue was dropped," he explained. Yao still thought the story was rather sketchy.

"That is an...interesting story," he replied. Elizabeta could see the doubt playing on Yao's face.

"I realize it sounds far-fetched but it is true." She turned and pointed to a large roof peeking out from the trees.. "He lives up there. Some people think the entire place is cursed."

Feliciano shuddered and cuddled closer into Ludwig. He was never a fan of scary stories. Gilbert frowned.

"He's a freak and a coward," he said distastefully. Ludwig sighed.

"Now that you've explained, I don't think we ought to talk about it anymore," he told Gilbert.

"Fine, whatever," Gilbert replied. Yao had to say he agreed with Ludwig. Luckily the clock struck along with the school bell. Yao stood and gave a small bow to the group.

"Well, thank you for your company and the story. I will see you again soon," he said with a smile. Elizabeta returned the smile and stood, giving Rodriech a push.

"Feel free to come and enjoy our company again. It is nice to have a new face around here."

Kiku and Yao headed up to Yao's room after dinner. Kiku had noticed that Yao seemed distracted most of the day after lunch and was curious as to what had caused it.

"I thought today went quite well. What do you think?" Kiku asked. Yao snapped himself out of his thoughts and gave a small hum.

"I guess so. Someone shared an interesting story with me. Apparently there is a student who beat another up and no one's seen him since. He is said to live in a cursed place up in the forest," he recited the highlights of the story, still not really believing it. Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"How interesting. Is that what was distracting you all day?" he asked. Yao nodded.

"I do not believe it to be true. He was not arrested for harming another student and everyone seems to think the worst of him even before the incident. I believe it is just High School students giving an excuse to bully," he replied tersely. He hated bullies. Kiku hummed.

"I see. Well, if it's not true, then there's no reason to bother with it," he said, taking out the first of his homework. Yao nodded and did the same.

"I'm going to go up there after school tomorrow so you will have to walk home yourself." he casually replied. Kiku looked at him, eyes wide.

"Why would you do that? You said you don't believe what they said," he asked. Yao continued to look over his homework.

"To make a point. People think that the house is cursed. Besides, I am rather curious."

Kiku sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea," he replied, working on his own homework. Yao's brown eyes rose to look at his step brother.

"Do you believe the story, Kiku?" he inquired. Kiku shook his head.

"No. But that doesn't mean it's a good idea to go. You could bother someone. Or get lost," he said. Yao chuckled once.

"I won't get lost. And if anyone is there, I can just ask for directions." Honestly, he didn't think it was a big deal. Kiku frowned.

"Yao, we don't know this place. You could easily get lost," he insisted. Yao seemed rather indifferent to Kiku's worries as he completed his homework.

"Then come with me."

Kiku stood.

"No. You shouldn't be going either," he said and left to go to his room. Yao sighed. Kiku could be so headstrong sometimes. He would go up to that house tomorrow weather his step brother liked it or not. After all, what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yao trekked through the forested pathway. Besides it being more of a hike than he had anticipated, everything was fine. Kiku tried to stop him for going again but Yao was persistent. He slipped once on the unkempt cobblestone pathway but pushed on. Soon enough he began to see the house in the distance. It was enormous and more of a mansion than a simple house! But it looked abandoned; some of the windows had cracks in them and the foliage was badly overgrown.

Yao doubted anyone had lived here for years but he stepped up to the door and knocked. After 10 minutes without an answer, he looked down at the knob. He was hesitant at first, after all it was not polite to let yourself inside a place without being invited. But then he reminded himself that no one lived there and let himself inside.

It was simply magnificent inside. There were amazing paintings on the walls and aged designs decorating the entryway. An enormous staircase that branched out to the left and right was in front of Yao; a large Russian flag hung proudly at the top of the stairs.

Yao stepped inside, his eyes wide in awe. He stepped up the stairs and ran his hand along the railing. It wasn't dusty. Yao's brown furrowed. If this place was truly abandoned as it looked, there should be a thick layer of dust. He continued up the stairs till he came to the flag on the wall. He gingerly took it in his hands. It was old, the yellowing of the white fabric gave that away, but other than that it seemed to be well preserved.

Yao decided to explore more of the incredible mansion. He chose the right staircase and hurried up it. The hallway it led to had doors lining it and, after opening a few of them, Yao determined that they were all either bedrooms or studies. He hummed as he opened the door to another bedroom.

"It must have been a large family," he mused to himself as he stepped inside. There was a dark blue canopy bed with white trim and pillows, a vanity and a painting of a sunflower field. While most of the room showed signs of abandonment, the painting was pristine. Yao smiled as he approached the painting. It was quite beautiful.

"I thought I heard someone come in," said a voice with a thick Russian accent from behind Yao. Yao jumped in fright, a small scream of surprise escaping his throat as he spun around. In front of him was a young man, no more than 19, with very light hair, purple eyes and an unreadable expression. Yao blushed slightly at the entrancing eyes and quickly bowed.

"Duìbùqǐ! I thought this place was abandoned," he apologized. The Russian tilted his head.

"Is it that bad? I have been trying to keep it up, but is difficult," he said, looking a little upset. Yao shook his head, afraid he had just insulted the man.

"Oh, no. It is magnificent. I just did not get an answer when I knocked," he replied. The other gave a smile, though it was rather creepy.

"It is big house. I didn't hear you. I am not used to visitors," he said. Suddenly, his expression darkened. "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

Yao was slightly unnerved by the sudden change in expression and quickly bowed.

"I apologize. I am Yao. I had heard a story about this house at school and decided to come see it," he explained, keeping his eyes down. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

The Russian tugged at his scarf slightly.

"I do not know you…." he muttered. He smiled again and then leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on Yao's lips. "Privét! I am Ivan Braginsky."

Yao's eyes widened and his hand flew to his lips, a bright blush raging across his cheeks. He had never been kissed before. Let alone by a total stranger! It took a few minutes for Yao to regain his composure.

"...N-Nice to meet you, Ivan-"

Yao froze. Was this the same Ivan that Gil had talked about?

Ivan smiled cheerily.

"Is nice to have visitors. Is very lonely here. Do you want something to eat and drink?" he asked, voice bright and eyes sparkling. Yao blinked. This was supposed to be someone who had beat a classmate? There is no way this could be the same Ivan the others had spoken of. Yao smiled.

"If it doesn't cause you trouble, shì de, that would be nice."

Ivan beamed and grabbed Yao's hand.

"Is no trouble at all," he replied, leading Yao out of the room. Ivan led him back downstairs and into a kitchen. It was huge and mostly clean. The stove and a few of the counters were clean, anyway. Ivan brought Yao over to a large wooden table and pointed at the chairs.

"Sit. I will be quick," he told him, before turning to gather ingredients. Yao held back a small chuckle and sat in the chair, hands resting in his sleeves. He looked around the spacious kitchen, his eyes falling on a vase full of sunflowers.

"I see you favor sunflowers," he commented with a smile. Ivan glanced over at Yao and grinned.

"Da! Sunflowers are most beautiful flowers," he replied. "Is there a flower you prefer?"

Yao returned the smile.

"The plum blossom back home. It is the only flower to brave winter. A very lovely dark pink in a blanket of snow is breath-taking." he replied, fondly thinking back to his last winter in China.

Ivan's eyes widened.

"That is similar to why I love the sunflower. It reminds me of warmth during the winter," he said, sounding very pleased. "I have not seen a plum blossom, but now I would very much like to."

Ivan brought over a bowl and a glass of water.

"I made you borscht. I don't have much to drink other than water and vodka, but I thought you might prefer water," he explained. Yao smiled and placed his hands together in a small bow, his brunette bangs falling into his eyes.

"Xièxiè." Before picking up the spoon next to the bowl, he pulled out his wallet. He opened it and removed a picture of himself in front of a tree heavy with snow and small pink blossoms peeking through it. "This is from last winter."

Ivan peered down at the picture.

"Is very lovely. They are indeed a beautiful flower," he commented with a smile. Ivan sat across from Yao and rested his cheek in his hand. "Though, your presence outshines them."

Yao blushed heavily and returned the picture to his wallet. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. He didn't know if Ivan was just being nice or if he was flirting. So Yao quickly picked up the spoon and began to sip at the reddish soup. His brown eyes widened and he smiled.

"It is delicious."

Ivan smiled brightly.

"I am glad to be hearing that," he said. "You can have as much as you like, da?"

Yao returned the smile.

"That is very kind of you." he replied, beginning to take bigger spoonfuls. Yao looked Ivan over discretely and he frowned slightly. "Ivan? If you don't mind me asking, why are you not in the school down in town?"

There was no way Ivan could be older than 19. And even then, that was pushing it.

Ivan's smile dropped instantly.

"Because of reasons," he replied flatly, gripping the end of his scarf. Yao froze. He could tell he hit a nerve. He quickly bowed his head.

"I apologize. It was not my place to ask," he said, wishing he could take the question back. Ivan smiled again.

"Is okay, Yao," he said, patting Yao's hand. "I am not mad, da?"

Yao's cheeks pinkened slightly and he smiled.

"Ok. I am glad I did not upset you," he replied. Ivan was really sweet considering Yao had technically broken into his home.

Ivan laughed softly.

"Yao's hand is so tiny," he commented, lifting Yao's hand up. Yao's blush turned red from embarrassment but he let the Russian lift his hand. Ivan smiled at Yao.

"You will stay here, da? We are friends now?" he asked, though it sounded slightly more like a demand. Yao gave a small chuckle.

"Shì de, we are friends. I cannot stay all the time. But I will visit you every day if that is what you would like," he replied, his brown eyes locked tightly with Ivan's purple ones. They were so...enchanting.

Ivan squeezed Yao's hand, brows furrowing slightly.

"Every day? Promise?" he asked, a hint of slight panic edging his voice. Yao nodded, his eyes hinting sadness. Ivan seemed to be scared of losing people. How sad.

"Yes. I promise, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, though it wasn't as bright as before.

"Okay. Good," he said, hesitantly letting go of Yao's hand. "I will look forward to your visits."

Yao smiled back, very aware of the difference in the Russian's smile.

"I do too." he stood and gave another polite bow.

"I must get back to my house now. The borscht was wonderful," he complimented, hoping to get that brilliant smile back.

Ivan stood.

"Spasibo, Yao. I will walk you to door, da?" he offered, going to open the door to the kitchen. Yao smiled and followed Ivan.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

Ivan led Yao to the front doors and held one open.

"Goodbye, Yao. I will see you tomorrow?" he said, looking hopeful. Despite the earlier promise, Ivan couldn't help but be unsure. Yao nodded, keeping his smile.

"Yes. I will come back to see you."

He bowed his head and stepped outside the door. Ivan smiled and waved as Yao left.

As Yao walked down the pathway, he looked back at the mansion. Ivan was very friendly and Yao liked him but there was something about the Russian that prevented Yao from completely relaxing. The way he dismissed the question as to why he didn't attend school and how he had changed expressions from that of a happy child to a hardcore interrogator within mere seconds was slightly unnerving.

Yao shook his head clear of the thoughts and hurried down the pathway. The sun was setting and it would take some time to get back home. He was bound to get an earful from his parents and Kiku.

Yao groaned at the thought but hurried along anyway. Yao walked up the small pathway to his house. With his hand on the knob, he took a breath, ready for a verbal bashing, and stepped inside.

"I'm home," he called, slipping his shoes off and shutting the door behind him.

"Yao, you are home late," Yao's mother scolded, walking out from the living room with her hands on her hips. Yao hung his head.

"Wǒ dàoqiàn. I did not mean to be out so late," he apologized. She hmphed and nodded.

"Go upstairs and do your homework. Dinner will be after," she said, going back into the living room. Yao nodded and walked up to his room, opening his bag on the way up. Since he spent so much time at Ivan's he had to get started on his homework as soon as he could.

The door connecting Yao's and Kiku's rooms opened and Kiku walked through.

"I see you're back. You were out looking for that manor, weren't you?" he asked. Yao turned and looked at his step brother, none too pleased with the attitude.

"Yes, I was. And I found it," he replied, placing his homework on the desk. Kiku frowned and shook his head.

"That was foolish," he stated. Yao turned to face Kiku.

"I thought so too at one point. But I made a friend so it doesn't matter now," he replied tersely. Kiku looked surprised.

"You made a friend? With who?" he asked. Yao blushed ever so slightly.

"His name is Ivan Braginsky. He lives in the mansion I went to see," he stated. Kiku sighed.

"And, what happened? Who is he?" he asked, sounding disappointed with his brother. Yao sat at his desk.

"After welcoming me, he made me something to eat and invited me back tomorrow. He was very...sweet."

Yao's blush intensified as he remembered the small kiss he had received with the welcome. He still did not know whether Ivan was simply being friendly and the kiss was a Russian custom, or if he was being flirted with. "He is Russian."

Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"And how old is he? How do you know he isn't a serial killer or something?" he inquired. Yao's eyes narrowed slightly at his brother.

"He is 19," he snapped. "It's rather rude of you to assume the worst of someone you have not even met, Kiku. Mother would be ashamed."

Kiku frowned.

"And father always taught me to be cautious. You can't trust everyone you meet, that's a good way to get killed. You are too trusting of everyone, you need to be more reserved," he snapped back. Yao's glare darkened and he turned to his homework.

"I shall take that under advisement," he replied, no real seriousness to his tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework."

Kiku glared.

"You ought to. If you get hurt out there, don't say I didn't warn you," he remarked, slamming the door behind him as he left. Yao had to hold himself back from growling. He quickly distracted himself with his homework. Although he finished the assignments quickly, he found his thoughts drifting back to Ivan. Those purple eyes kept invading his thoughts and making him blush.

Kiku ignored Yao all through breakfast and all the way to school. He was not pleased with how completely foolish his step-brother was being. If Yao didn't shape up soon, he would tell their parents.

The tension between the two step-siblings was easily seen and everyone at the school could feel it when the two passed. Yao knew Kiku was upset with him but he did not care. His newly-founded friendship with Ivan was Yao's business and Yao's alone. He had packed an extra bento himself this morning for when he visited Ivan after school. Yao took a twisted delight in Kiku's clear dislike when he had prepared it that morning.

Once lunch rolled around, Yao passed by Kiku and walked outside, his head held in a high and dignified manner.

Gilbert was the one to spot Yao and he waved him over to the group.

"Hey," he said with a lazy grin. Yao looked up and smiled, walking over to the group of students.

"Nín hǎo, everyone," he greeted. Elizabeta smiled sweetly and waved a greeting while Roderich went over his music sheets intently.

"You and your brother don't seem to be getting along today," Gilbert pointed out. Ludwig frowned.

"Gil, that's none of your business," he said sternly. Yao had to agree there but it was pretty obvious so he nodded anyway.

"Shì de, Kiku is poking his nose where it does not belong," he replied. Elizabeta elbowed Gilbert in the ribs with a smirk.

"Sound like someone you know, Gil?" she teased. Feliciano giggled and turned to Yao.

"I hope everything gets patched up. A fratello is a gift."

Yao couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, Feliciano."

Ludwig chuckled.

"Sometimes," he joked. Gilbert looked offended.

"Hey! I'm an awesome gift," he pouted. Ludwig merely smirked.

"So, Yao, how do you like the school so far?" he asked. Yao chuckled at the exchange.

"It is alright. I much rather prefer small schools such as this to big city ones," he said with a smile. "How long have you all been here?"

Elizabeta gave a sweet smile.

"I have been here for 5 years," Feliciano spoke up next. "Mio fratello and I moved here with my grandfather 6 years ago."

Ludwig shrugged.

"We've been here most of our lives," he said, gesturing to himself and Gilbert.

"So have I," Roderich finally spoke up, but kept his eyes on his sheet music. Yao smiled.

"So did you all know the student who lived in the house up there?" he inquired, careful in his choice of words. He did not want the students here to know that he had visited Ivan.

Gilbert shrugged.

"Depends on how you mean 'knew'. None of us interacted with him much, but we all go to a tiny school, it's hard not to know everyone here at least a little bit," he said. Elizabeta nodded in agreement.

"As we had said yesterday, he was a little creepy so people tended to avoid him."

Feliciano hummed his agreement.

"I think Arthur is creepier than he was though. Arthur is into all that black magic and curses and all that spooky stuff!" he added, clearly not one for scary things. Gilbert shook his head. Yao raised an eyebrow.

"There is someone here who dabbles in magic?" he was rather surprised. Ludwig shrugged.

"So he says. However, none of us actually believe he can do anything," he explained. Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, he's just weird," he said. Yao hummed. Maybe Arthur was one of those blondes he overheard the other day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the clock chimed 3 o'clock, the last bell at the school rang, releasing the students. Yao packed up his things and walked out of his classroom, ignoring Kiku a few desks away. Kiku ignored his step-brother as well and left the building, heading for home.

Yao walked along the main road till he came to the turn that would lead him to the mansion. As he turned, he began to get butterflies. He was not sure why he would be nervous about going to see Ivan. The memory of the Russian's greeting kiss invaded Yao's mind and he blushed. Would Ivan do that again today?

The hike up the hill seemed to be shorter this time and Yao reached the mansion in no time. He instantly noticed that the foliage that had been overgrown yesterday was trimmed back and freshly watered. Yao chuckled softly to himself and knocked on the large door.

The door opened almost immediately and Yao was pulled into a tight hug.

"I missed you, Yao! I am so happy to be seeing you!" Ivan exclaimed. Yao yelped slightly, surprised at the instant hug. After a moment he hesitantly hugged back.

"Hehe, nín hǎo, Ivan. It is good to see you too," he replied, his blush growing. Now that he was so close he realized Ivan smelt_ really_ good... Yao quickly tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

Ivan let go of Yao, only to grab his hand.

"I have something to show you," he said, pulling him along the hallway. Ivan opened a door and led Yao into a sitting room. He let go of Yao's hand and picked up a red scarf from the coffee table. Ivan turned back to Yao and held it out. "Is for you! It will be fall soon, so I thought you would need this."

Yao was speechless at first. He took the scarf from Ivan and began to smile. It was extremely soft and looked...hand made! Yao looked up at Ivan with wide eyes.

"Did...you make this for me?" he asked. Ivan nodded.

"Da. Do you like it?" he replied, sounding hopeful. Yao was absolutely speechless. Ivan had knitted a scarf for him in one day?! Yao quickly wrapped it around his neck in the same fashion Ivan's white scarf was in.

"I love it, Ivan! It is beautiful."

Ivan grinned.

"Spasibo. I am glad," he said. "It looks good on you."

Yao blushed gently, pushing his fallen bangs from his face.

"Xièxiè. I have something for you as well. Though it is not nearly as magnificent." He set his school bag down and pulled out the extra bento. "I thought that since you made me borscht yesterday, I would make you something from my culture."

Ivan looked surprised.

"You brought me something? Thank you!" he replied happily. Yao smiled nervously.

"I was not sure what you liked so I made a dumpling soup. I hope that is alright."

He was worried Ivan wouldn't like the soup so he was a little hesitant as he placed the bento in the Russian's hands. Ivan smiled down at Yao.

"I'm sure I will love it. You made it for me," he said. Ivan left the room and headed for the kitchen. Yao blushed and followed Ivan into the kitchen, cuddling the scarf.

"The front looks very nice," he commented. Ivan smiled over his shoulder at Yao. When they arrived in the kitchen he found a spoon and set the bento and the spoon down at the table.

"I can make you something else, if you would like? Or more borscht?" he offered. Yao shook his head with a smile.

"No, thank you. Mother was unhappy when I did not finish my dinner last night," he replied lightheartedly. Although his mother was slightly disgruntled, Yao simply did not want Ivan to worry about him. Ivan's smile disappeared.

"Oh. I am sorry," he replied, feeling bad. Yao placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder and smiled.

"It's not your fault. It was not one of my favorite dishes anyway," he joked, brown eyes sparkling. Ivan smiled and sat down. He opened the bento box and tried the soup.

"Ah! This is amazing! It's very delicious," Ivan commented, looking delighted by the taste. Yao let out a silent breath of relief.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't normally cook many soups so I was worried it would not taste good," he confessed. Ivan grinned.

"You should cook more, da! You are very good at it," he replied. Ivan gestured for Yao to sit. "Sit. I want to know more about you."

Yao blushed slightly and took a seat, placing his hands inside his sleeves.

"What would you like to know about me?" he inquired. Yao wanted to know more about Ivan as well but he was a little nervous to ask. Ivan seemed like he had a few skeletons in his closet and Yao did not want to hit a nerve.

Ivan laughed.

"Everything. I want to know all about you," he said, smiling brightly at Yao. Yao chuckled and thought about where to start.

"There is not too much to know about me, I am afraid; I was an only child till I was ten. Then my mother got married and I got a step brother." Yao's expression fell slightly. "Then we had to move a lot because of father's job. So it has been hard to make and keep friendships."

Ivan shifted slightly.

"But you are staying here, right? We are friends," he said. "…What is your brother like?"

Yao smiled at Ivan and nodded.

"Shì de, I am staying here. Even if they have to move again, I will stay," he replied comfortingly. "I don't want to move anymore. My brother is...quiet, reserved and, currently, a bother."

Ivan smiled, glad to hear that Yao wasn't leaving.

"Siblings are nice, but, I agree that they can be bothersome sometimes," he replied with a laugh. Yao blinked.

"You have siblings?" he asked, too surprised to think of that being a delicate subject. Ivan's smile faded.

"Da…two…An older sister and a younger sister," he said.

"They must be beautiful." Yao noticed Ivan's change and he instantly bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me. I did not mean to make you sad."

Ivan shook his head and gave a small smile.

"I just miss them. Yekaterina and Natalia. Yekaterina is a good older sister, though a bit of a crybaby. Natalia…." he paused, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Natalia…is weird. She can be scary. Also…she is obsessed with me. I do not like her much."

Yao hesitantly reached across the table and touched Ivan's hand in a comforting gesture. He did not know where Ivan's sisters, or parents for that matter, were but he was not going to ask. Ivan smiled at the contact. He laughed.

"Yekaterina would like you a lot….Natalia, not so much…but I think you would like Yekaterina too," Ivan said, grasping Yao's hand. Yao tried to hold back the blush as Ivan's eyes entranced him.

"I'm sure I would like her. She is your sister after all..." he replied. Ivan blushed and smiled even more.

"Do you want to see the garden? Or the library? I could give you a tour," he offered. Yao, regrettably, pulled his hand back and nodded.

"That would be enjoyable," he replied with a smile. Ivan stood.

"I am sorry in advance for the mess in the rooms. It is hard cleaning everything on my own," he said, walking towards the door. Yao followed.

"I could help you sometime, if you would like," he offered. Yao was finding that he enjoyed being with Ivan more than being at home. Ivan was a bit surprised, but he shook his head.

"You are guest. I couldn't ask you to do that," he replied, leading Yao through a hallway. Yao quickened his pace to walk beside Ivan.

"I am not a guest, Ivan. I am your friend," he stated, locking eyes once again with the Russian. Ivan nodded.

"Da…but, is still rude thing to ask of someone," he said. "I will just work extra hard to clean it before you visit again."

Ivan opened a door and gestured for Yao to step inside.

"This is library," he explained. Yao sighed. He figured it was useless to continue trying to insist. He stepped though the doorway and was speechless. There were books lining every wall and even a staircase leading up to more books! Yao began to giggle, placing his sleeve to his mouth to try and stop.

"This is...incredible!" he exclaimed, quickly running up to a shelf and running his finger across the spines of the old books, taking in each title. Ivan smiled and watched Yao.

"You can borrow any of them. I don't mind," he said. Yao chuckled as he turned to face Ivan with a smile.

"I guess I won't be needing a library card then, will I?" he joked, a modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast, Beastly by Alex Flinn, already in his hands. Ivan laughed.

"I suppose not," he agreed. Ivan gave a nervous smile. "You could read them all if you stayed."

Yao looked at Ivan, a hint of confusion riddling his smooth features.

"What do you mean, Ivan? I told you I am not going to move again. I will stay," he replied, walking up to the Russian. Ivan looked tentatively hopeful.

"I mean…stay here, in the manor, with me," he clarified. Yao was silent for a moment, his fingers tapping the hard cover of the book he had picked out.

"You mean...like a sleep-over?" he asked, knowing in the back of his mind that was not what Ivan meant. Ivan shook his head.

"No, I mean like living here," he said. Ivan's smile cracked slightly. "It was difficult being alone again after meeting you. I don't like being alone."

Yao licked his dry lips and hid behind his brunette bangs. He did not want to sound insulting but Ivan was moving a little too fast, no matter how one looked at it. But Yao did not know how to say that without hurting his friend's feelings. He could only imagine how lonely Ivan got in such a big house and with no family around. He stayed quiet and kept his head down, fearing to make eye contact.

Ivan felt uncomfortable at the prolonged silence. He knew that it meant Yao didn't want to stay. Ivan felt his heart clench. Maybe…Yao was only pretending to be his friend? He had said he'd only showed up because of rumors. Ivan felt cold. Yao must have heard what happened. His head dropped, hair covering his eyes.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!"

An intensely creepy and negative feeling filled the room.

Yao stepped back, his eyes widening.

"I-Ivan? Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out for him. Then the negative feeling hit him and he froze. What was that feeling? It made Yao's blood run cold and he felt a shiver jolt up his spine.

"Ivan..?"

Ivan gave a startled cry of pain. His hands flew to his neck and he turned and fled from the room. Yao jumped in surprise and hurried after Ivan. But he stopped in the doorway, looking for his friend down the split hallway.

"Ivan!" he called, taking the way opposite to the one they had come from. Yao ran down the hallway, getting more panicked the longer it took to find Ivan. It was like he just disappeared. "Ivan! Where are you?!"

Ivan made it to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He hurriedly pulled the scarf from his neck and sat on the ground. The burning of his scar slowly faded and Ivan sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Ivan?! Where are you?!" Yao's panicked voice soon reached his ears as the brunette passed the room, still looking for the Russian.

Ivan heard Yao's voice and ignored it. He didn't know what to do or how to feel. Ivan both hoped and dreaded that Yao would just leave.

Yao searched the mansion and every room that he could till the sun went down. He eventually came to the conclusion that Ivan did not _want_ to be found. Yao hung his head and picked up his school bag. He slowly walked to the door.

"Ivan! I don't know if you can hear me but I am sorry."

Yao waited for a response and his heart sank when the only thing he heard was his own echo. He sighed heavily and stepped out the door, cuddling the red scarf tightly.

The morning light fell through Yao's curtains. It was late Saturday morning and the teen had barely slept all night. He had gotten quite the verbal bashing from both his mother and step-father when he walked in the door after dark. But that wasn't what had kept him up; he was thinking about Ivan. Yao turned over under the blankets and looked at the home-made red scarf lying across his pillow. He pulled it close and buried his nose in the soft, fluffy yarn. It smelled like Ivan…

Yao got out of bed and dressed quickly, wrapping the scarf around his neck. He was going back up to the mansion today and he was going to find Ivan. He made his way downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. His mother sat at the table finishing breakfast with Kiku.

"Zǎo ān, mother. Kiku," he greeted, inwardly grimacing as Kiku eyed the red scarf around his brother's neck. Their mother looked up.

"Zǎo ān. Where are you going? Are you not going to have breakfast?" she asked. Yao ignored his brother and shook his head, leaning down and giving his mother a hug.

"Not this morning; I'm spending the day exploring the town," he replied, walking over to take an apple from the fruit basket. She nodded.

"Hmm…Alright. Be careful and have fun," she replied. Kiku eyed his brother, none too pleased that Yao was lying to their mother.

"What part of town will you be in?" he inquired, giving Yao quite the stink eye. Yao narrowed his eyes back.

"As I said, I am exploring the town, Kiku. I will be all over." he replied tersely, mumbling an insult in Chinese as he left the kitchen.

"Be nice to your brother!" their mom shouted after Yao.

Yao made an 'eep!' sound and hollered an apology over his shoulder as he ran out the door. His mother could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be.

Yao made his way along the streets quickly and came to the unkempt pathway leading up to Ivan's mansion. Yao took a breath and hurried up the pathway. Once the mansion was in his sight, Yao slowed and approached the door. He raised his hand but hesitated. What if Ivan didn't want to see him? Yao chewed his lower lip slightly then brought his knuckles down on the thick wooden door.

The doors opened and Ivan's arms were immediately wrapped around Yao, his head pressed down on the smaller's shoulder.

"Prasti! I am so, so sorry! Please do not hate me, Golubchik," he exclaimed, holding Yao tight against himself. Yao blinked in surprise. He was not expecting Ivan to answer. He wrapped his thin arms around the Russian and gave a small chuckle.

"Ivan, it is ok. I forgive you," he reassured. Yao was not sure what 'Golubchik' meant but it still gave his stomach butterflies. Ivan looked at Yao with wide eyes.

"You do?" he asked, sounding surprised. Yao smiled, captivated by those big, purple irises again, and nodded.

"Of course I do. We are friends. Friends forgive."

Ivan hugged Yao again.

"I am glad! I thought you would hate me or be afraid," he sighed. Yao chuckled.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're really sweet," he replied. Ivan stepped back and looked down at his feet.

"I was in dark, cold place. Usually when that happens, people hate me or are afraid of me after that. I thought you would be too…But I am glad you are not. I like you a lot," he replied, smiling for the first time that day.

Yao tilted his head in confusion. What did Ivan mean he was in a dark and cold place? Could he mean that odd noise he made before he ran off? Yao pushed the thoughts aside and placed his hand on Ivan's broad shoulder.

"I like you too, Ivan. You do not frighten me."

Ivan's smile brightened.

"That makes me happy," he said. Ivan remembered they were standing in the doorway and moved aside to let Yao in. "I never finished giving tour. Do you want to see the rest of the place or do something else?"

Yao chuckled lightheartedly and stepped inside with a small bow.

"I do not mind continuing the tour. But if you want to do something else, that is alright as well. I will be here all day if you would like."

He smiled, brown eyes shining brightly. Ivan hummed in thought.

"It might be best to continue tour. I don't really have anything fun to do here," he replied, leading Yao upstairs. Yao nodded and followed.

"I would like to visit the library again and pick out a book, if you do not mind."

Yao looked up at the Russian flag as they passed. The white, red, and blue fabric had been tended to since the last time. Ivan stopped and turned to go back downstairs.

"Da, I do not mind. You can borrow as many as you want," he said, heading down the hallway to the library. Yao smiled, loosening the scarf around his neck a little. Now that he was inside he didn't need it as much. Ivan had given it to him just in time for the cold weather to start arriving.

Ivan opened the doors to the library and ushered Yao inside.

"I do not know how many interesting books are in here. Most might be boring," he said. "But you can borrow any."

Yao smiled and walked over to a shelf.

"That is far from true, Ivan. All books have interesting information," he replied fondly as he looked through the books. He was looking for a book on Russian culture. Though he doubted he would find one he could understand. Maybe he would have to get a library card after all.

Ivan shrugged.

"I guess," he said. Ivan had tried going through the library a while ago, but most of the books were boring – at least to him. Yao laughed.

"I am going to have to teach you about books, Ivan," he replied, taking out the copy of Beastly once again. Ivan looked a little offended.

"I know how to read," he said, frowning. Yao bit his lip. He hadn't meant for that to come across as an insult.

"I know that. I didn't mean..." he sighed in defeat. "Duìbùqǐ. I did not mean to make that sound so offensive."

Ivan smiled.

"Is okay. I forgive you," he replied pleasantly. Yao smiled shyly, still feeling bad.

"Where shall we go next?"

Ivan tapped his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…You saw kitchen….Most rooms in here are spare rooms. I could show you my sisters' rooms or the garden," he suggested. Yao stiffened slightly at the mention of Ivan's sisters. He still wondered where they were.

"I doubt your sisters would appreciate a stranger being in their rooms. Why don't you show me the garden?" he replied with a smile. Ivan shrugged.

"They wouldn't know. But okay. The garden is better anyway," he said, holding the door to the library open for Yao. Yao stepped through the door and walked next to Ivan.

"Would you tell me about yourself, Ivan?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Ivan felt nervous. He didn't like talking about himself, but, Yao _had_ told him a lot about his life…

"What do you want to know?" asked Ivan, leading him through a few halls. Yao noticed Ivan tense.

"Whatever you feel comfortable sharing with me," he replied, trying to make it easier. Ivan pondered the possibilities.

"…My family and I moved here from Russia when I was nine. Mother and my sisters left to go back to Russia three years ago," he said. "Yekatarina knitted me this scarf a few years before that."

"Why didn't you go with them? Why stay here in this huge house all alone?" Yao asked gently, seeing it was a bit of a delicate subject. Ivan sighed.

"I think they went to find father. I didn't want to see him again, and I don't think mother wanted me to go," he replied. Ivan was glad when they reached the back door. He pushed it open and led the way into the garden. It looked like it had originally been intended to replicate a traditional English garden, but now it was filled with sunflowers.

Yao quickly dropped the subject, not wanting to upset Ivan. A wide smile spread across his lips as he looked at the brilliant yellow flowers.

"Wow..." he gasped, awestruck. Ivan grinned.

"You like it?" he asked. Yao nodded quickly.

"It is beautiful, Ivan." he stepped down into the mass of flowers and reached out his hands to let them flutter across the soft petals. It was clear that they had been growing for some time as they were nearly as tall as Yao.

Ivan watched Yao.

"I was thinking of planting more, but, maybe I'll do plum blossom's instead, da?" he said cheerily. Yao was a little surprised.

"You like them that much?" he asked. Yao was a little surprised. He was sure Ivan had seen plum blossoms only in that picture he had shown him. A blush began to creep up on Yao's porcelain-like skin. What if Ivan wanted to plant plum blossoms because He liked them?

"You liked the blossoms in my photo that much?" he asked. Ivan nodded.

"Da. They were beautiful. Also, you said they were your favorite. I don't think there are any in town, so if I plant them here, you can come see them," he said, moving to stand beside Yao. Yao's blush intensified.

"You want to plant them because I like them?" he asked. Ivan smiled down at him.

"Mmhmm," he replied. Yao's blush could no longer be held back and he looked down with a smile.

"That is very kind. Though you should know they are a lot of work," he replied, fiddling with his sleeves. Ivan shrugged.

"I do not mind. I have plenty of time for them. And you can come over and help if you would like," he said, sitting down on the ground. Yao smiled and sat next to Ivan.

"You've very sweet. I would love to help you grow some plum blossoms."

Yao could not get the butterflies to leave his stomach. He peeked at Ivan from under his bangs and smiled. He really liked Ivan.

Ivan took hold of Yao's hand and sighed happily.

"I have not smiled this much in many years. Thank you, moya solnishka," he said, simply enjoying the feeling of Yao's tiny hand in his much larger one. Yao's smile widened and he gently curled his fingers around Ivan's hand.

"You are quite welcome, Ivan. I'm glad I could make you smile," he replied. Yao raised his head and looked up at the clouds lazily floating across the blue sky. No matter how hard he tried, he could not think of a better way to spend a day. Eventually, he leaned his head on Ivan's shoulder and his eyes began to slip closed.

Ivan felt his heart stop for a moment in surprise. When it started up again it was beating rather fast. He blushed slightly and wrapped his arm around Yao. Yao happily snuggled into Ivan's chest and began to doze in the Russian's arms.

Ivan held Yao close and buried his nose into Yao's hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. Ivan decided then that he would refuse to let Yao leave him. Yao was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a sleepy groan, Yao blinked his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in a bedroom...under the blankets. He looked around the room as his eyes adjusted. The last thing he remembered was sitting with Ivan in the sunflower garden.

A bright yellow on the pillow caught Yao's eye. He moved his bangs out of the way and saw a beautiful sunflower lying next to him. He smiled happily and picked it up, laying back under the covers. No doubt it was from Ivan. Yao blushed heavily as a familiar, musky smell invaded his nose. He pulled the heavy blanket up to his nose and his eyes widened. He was in Ivan's bed!

The door opened and Ivan peered inside.

"Privét, Yao. You fell asleep so I brought you here to rest. It was closest room," he explained with a small smile. "Are you hungry? I made some piroshkies."

Yao bolted up in the bed, shaken from his thoughts by Ivan's sudden appearance. He quickly composed himself with a blush.

"I am sorry, Ivan. I did not mean to fall asleep," he apologized, quickly getting out of the warm blankets. Ivan laughed a little.

"Is alright. I don't mind at all. You are cute when you sleep," he said with a grin. Yao blushed heavily, running his hand through his hair. He noticed it had come out of its ponytail and the tie was laying on the bed. He retrieved it and held it in his mouth while gathering his hair.

"...Thank you? Heh. I have not heard myself be called cute for quite a while," he replied, embarrassed. Ivan was momentarily distracted as he watched Yao put his hair up. Then he smiled again.

"Really? But you are very cute and most beautiful person I have met," Ivan said. Yao froze mid-twist of his hair-tie. 'Beautiful'? He had never been called that before. He cleared his throat and snapped out of his daze.

"Umm... T-Thank you, Ivan..." he replied. He was suddenly really nervous. Ivan nodded.

"You're welcome. So, are you hungry?" he asked again, smiling serenely. Yao pushed his bangs to either side so they framed his face and gave a nod.

"Shì de, I am. Thank you for the sunflower," he replied, gesturing to the large flower on the bed. Ivan smiled even more.

"Da, you're welcome," he said, exiting the room. Yao smiled and followed the Russian to the kitchen.

"I hope you were not bored while I slept. I did not sleep much last night," he apologized. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. I was cleaning up a bit, so do not worry," he replied, neglecting to mention he might have also taken some time to watch Yao while he slept. "Then I made piroshky. I hope you like it."

Yao smiled.

"I am sure I will. You are an excellent cook," he complimented, pulling out one of the chairs at the table. Ivan blushed.

"Oh, thank you. I am glad you think so," he said. Ivan plated some piroshky and set one plate in front of Yao and the other down across from him. Yao placed his hands together and bowed his head in thanks before taking a bite. His eyes widened.

"Wow. This is wonderful," he exclaimed. Ivan beamed and clapped his hands together once.

"Yay! I am glad," he said before taking a bite of his own. "Oh, Yao, I meant to ask you something. Will you stay the night? Is getting late and I don't think it would be safe for you to walk through the forest in the dark."

Yao smiled, giggling slightly at Ivan's child-like response.

"I would be delighted to. I agree about the forest. It is rather thick," he admitted. Ivan nodded.

"Da, it is. You can stay in one of my sisters' rooms. They are cleaner than others," he offered. Ivan tilted his head. "Unless you wanted to share with me?"

Yao's eyes widened and he quickly tried to hide his red face behind his bangs.

"No, no, I can take one of your sister's rooms..." he quickly answered. Ivan smiled.

"Okay. Yekatarina's room is nicest," he said. Yao nodded and quickly finished off his piroshky, his face still a red to rival his scarf. Ivan grinned.

"Your face is all red. Why?" he asked, reaching over and lightly poking Yao's cheek. Yao shook his head, trying to force his blush away.

"N-No reason..." he attempted. Ivan's smile faded and was replaced by a concerned frown.

"You are not sick, are you?" he asked. Yao chuckled slightly.

"No, I am alright. Do not worry," he replied, feeling the temperature of his face go down. Ivan's smile returned.

"Good," he said, relieved. Yao smiled and played with the end of his scarf.

"What do your sisters look like?" he asked. Ivan chuckled.

"All of us have same hair color. Natalia wears hers long and she has ribbon in it. She is very pretty, but scary. She frowns a lot, too. Yekatarina has short hair and wears a headband a lot. She has giant breasts," he explained. Yao slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, his face taking on a pink shade again.

"O-Oh..?" he stuttered. Ivan nodded.

"Da! They are huge. She says they hurt her back, though," he laughed. "What does your brother look like?"

Yao's blush increased and he focused instead on answering Ivan's question.

"H-He has black hair...Uhmm, it's cut short," he replied. Ivan nodded.

"Is he shorter or taller than you?" he asked curiously.

"About the same height actually. Even though we are a few years apart in age," Yao replied. Ivan smiled.

"Are things better between you both, yet?" he asked. Yao snorted quietly, his cheeks puffed in a small pout.

"No. He believes he knows more than I even though I am the oldest," he replied. Ivan rested his cheek in his hand.

"That must be frustrating," he sympathized. Yao nodded.

"Yes. It is very frustrating. Kiku can be rather haughty," he replied, dropping the pout and remembering to act his age. Ivan nodded.

"But maybe you should listen? He may have point. Just because he is younger it doesn't mean he is stupid," he suggested with a shrug. Yao shook his head with a fond smile.

"No, he is not stupid. But I think I know much more than he does..." he said looking up at Ivan. "I think coming here was the best thing I could've done."

Ivan was a little confused, but happy.

"I am glad to hear that. You are best thing to happen to me," he replied with a smile. Yao smiled back, his hand creeping across the table to touch Ivan's.

"Would you mind if I asked a possibly delicate question? Feel free to refuse," he inquired. Ivan titled his head.

"Da, okay," he replied curiously. Yao thought for a moment about how to word his question.

"Did something happen at the school and that is why you do not go?" he asked, not wanting to look Ivan in the eye. Ivan blinked, then sighed.

"Da…I can't go back," he replied quietly. Yao squeezed Ivan's hand gently.

"Duìbùqǐ. Did someone hurt you?" he asked gently. Ivan looked troubled.

"Most of it is blur. I don't know exactly what happened," he said. "I remember parts, but not all."

Yao's heart clenched and he let the subject drop without another word. He kept hold of Ivan's hand though. Ivan frowned at the table.

"I do not like them," he stated. Slowly, a smile formed. "They are all stupid. It would bring me much pleasure to see them be crushed like the bugs."

Yao's eyebrows shot up and he got a chill up his spine.

"W-Who..?" he asked nervously. Ivan laughed lowly.

"All of them. Arthur and Gilbert especially," he replied, grin becoming a little creepier. Yao let go of Ivan's hand and scooted back in his chair. He didn't want to admit it but Ivan was really starting to scare him.

Ivan was quiet for a moment before he looked back up at Yao, creepy smile gone.

"Are you okay, Yao? You look pale. Are you sure you aren't sick?" he asked, concerned. Yao blinked, confusion written across his features. Did Ivan not know what he had just said?

"...I am not sick," he replied quietly, unsure of what to do. Ivan smiled.

"Okay," he said, standing and picking up their plates. Ivan walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Yao stood.

"Ivan? What just happened to you?" he demanded, thoroughly confused. Ivan glanced back at Yao.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Yao blinked in surprise. So Ivan didn't know?

"..Y-You just... You said Gilbert and Arthur were stupid and you want them to be crushed!" he exclaimed. Ivan hummed, looking a little perplexed.

"I see…It is true. I hate them," he replied pleasantly, going back to the dishes. Yao walked up to Ivan and turned him around to look at him.

"You had a very creepy grin on your face too. You scared me," he replied. Ivan's eyes widened.

"I did? I'm so sorry, Yao. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, looking ashamed. "I can't help those moments…I try, but I don't even know when they happen. I'm sorry."

Yao's expression softened.

"Do you know why?" he asked. Ivan looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Why it happens and why you don't know it," Yao clarified, brown eyes staring deeply into Ivan's purple ones. Ivan fiddled with his scarf.

"It usually happens when I'm mad or upset. But I never know when I start feeling that way. It just sort of happens," he replied. Yao gave a hum of understanding and gently reached up to cup Ivan's cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. Duìbùqǐ," he apologized. Ivan felt relaxed again and placed his hand over Yao's.

"It is okay. You make me happy, not upset," he said, rubbing his thumb over the top of Yao's hand. Yao smiled, a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"I am glad," he replied quietly, enjoying the soothing feel of Ivan's thumb. Ivan smiled back.

"I have old TV in the sitting room. It doesn't get many channels, but it is something to do, if you want," he suggested. Yao smiled and stepped back.

"I do not really have a preference. Whatever you would like to do," he replied. Ivan shrugged and led the way out of the kitchen.

"I was just not sure if you were tired yet," he explained. Yao followed.

"No I am not tired right now. But if you are, we can go to bed," he replied. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet, I am fine," he said, leading Yao to the sitting room. Ivan grabbed the remote and sat down, patting the seat beside him in invitation. Yao happily sat down, a little closer than he had intended.

Ivan smiled and turned the TV on.

"Is there anything you would like to watch?" he asked Yao. Yao shook his head and leaned back in his seat, his hands slipping inside his sleeves.

"Anything is fine with me." he answered, peeking at Ivan through his bangs. Ivan didn't care much for what they watched either and flipped to a random channel. He very much wanted to hold Yao again, but he wasn't sure if he should after what happened. Ivan sat stiffly, unsure of what to do.

As the program ran, Yao scooted a little closer to Ivan. He had been battling with himself all day, and most of the night before, about his feelings and was finally sure of them.

Ivan felt warm where Yao was pressed against him. He glanced at the smaller boy out of the corner of his eyes and took hold of Yao's hand. Ivan really didn't know what else to do, but he enjoyed holding Yao's hand a lot.

Yao's heart leapt into his throat at Ivan's touch. It was so gentle and sweet. Yao smiled and tightened his grip, lacing their fingers together. Ivan sighed contentedly. Yao was so perfect and he felt blessed to even be near him. Ivan wanted Yao to be his and never leave. He would protect Yao and love him forever.

Yao blushed slightly at Ivan's sigh and leaned his head on the Russian's broad shoulder. It felt nice to be close to Ivan like this. Yao felt protected. Ivan let go of Yao's hand only to wrap his arm around him instead. He reached over with his other hand and went back to holding Yao's.

"You are perfect, kotyonok," Ivan murmured, smiling happily. Yao's blush raged. Although he did not fully understand, he assumed Ivan called him something cute. He cuddled closer, smiled, and, not quite sure how else to respond, he leaned up and gingerly pecked Ivan's cheek.

Ivan's eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink. He wasn't sure what to say, he was so surprised. Ivan hesitantly leaned down and kissed Yao's cheek in return. Yao sighed quietly, his blush doing all the talking as it turned from pink to bright red. Ivan's lips were so gentle.

Ivan smiled at not being told off and wrapped his other arm around Yao so that he was holding him properly. He rested his cheek on Yao's head and closed his eyes. Ivan was sure he'd never been happier.

Yao smiled happily and let his eyes slip closed. He had never felt more happy or relaxed in his life. He leaned into Ivan's chest, burying his face in the soft white scarf.

Yao woke from his deep slumber and sat up in the blue and white canopy bed. It was a little odd to be waking up in a girl's bed, let alone a girl he did not know, but he decided it made no real difference and stretched. The night before had been very relaxing and nice, sitting in front of the TV in Ivan's arms. The memory made Yao's blush rage again. Brown bangs were pushed out of his face and left to fall down the back of his neck. He blinked and heard the slight trickle of a soft rain outside.

Yao smiled at the vase of freshly picked sunflowers at the window. He got out of bed and walked over to them, opening the curtains to let in the little sunlight the overcast day offered. Yao looked down at the sunflowers and noted that the petals had drops of rain on them. He smiled fondly. Ivan had gone out in the rain and picked these just for him. Yao chuckled to himself.

"You sweet fool," he mumbled fondly.

Ivan prepared breakfast, humming softly to himself. He always got up early, or didn't sleep at all, so he had spent most of the time cleaning more and picking flowers for Yao. Ivan grinned at the thought of his beautiful Yao.

"I certainly hope you didn't catch a cold getting those sunflowers," Yao spoke up from the doorway. He leaned his shoulder against the door-frame, a loving smile on his face.

Ivan chuckled.

"Nyet. It would take a lot more to get me sick. I grew up in Russia," he replied with a smile. Ivan walked over to the table and set down a large center plate with rye bread, butter, and sliced sausage. "I am hoping you don't mind this sort of breakfast. Is normal for me, but, I do not know what you like."

Yao snorted in amusement and walked over to the table.

"I do not mind. I like anything you make me. Your culture has very good food," he replied, tightening his ponytail as he sat down. Ivan grinned and sat as well.

"I am glad. But, I am thinking I like your food just as much, if not more than mine. You are far better cook," he said, beginning his breakfast. Yao blushed and nibbled on a slice of the bread.

"I am flattered. I can show you how to make some traditional dishes from China if you would like," he offered. Ivan looked delighted.

"Da! I would love to learn your dishes," he replied. Yao chuckled.

"I will teach you then. I might have to get some ingredients from the market though," he replied. Ivan nodded.

"I will lend you some money for them," he said, still smiling brightly. Yao shook his head.

"Oh no, it is alright. I should have enough with me," he replied, returning the Russian's bright smile. Ivan chuckled.

"I insist. Mother left me sizeable amount of money when she went away. I have barely made dent in it," he said. Yao's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh…alright then..." he replied a little speechless. Ivan grinned.

"Excellent. Is settled, then," he stated, going back to his breakfast. Yao chuckled fondly and did the same, his foot reaching out to touch Ivan's under the table. Ivan was a bit startled, but once he realized what had happened, he relaxed. He let his own foot brush against Yao's in return. Yao blushed and continued as he ate, unable to keep the content smile off his face.

After they finished eating, Ivan gathered the plates and went to wash up. Yao stood and, before leaving to get his scarf, approached Ivan and pecked his cheek gently.

"Xièxiè, breakfast was delicious," he cooed. Ivan smiled happily.

"Thank you. I am glad you liked it," he replied. Yao smiled and left the kitchen, wanting to get down to the market and back quickly. He opened the door to Yekatarina's room and grabbed his red scarf and wallet.

When Yao came back downstairs and headed for the door, Ivan wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"I will miss you. Hurry back, da?" he requested. Yao chuckled and placed his hands over Ivan's, leaning back into the Russian's chest.

"I will hurry," he reassured. Ivan kissed the top of Yao's head.

"Okay," he said, regretfully letting Yao go. Yao turned around and smiled, cupping Ivan's cheeks and bringing their foreheads together.

"Don't worry. I'll always come back to you," he whispered. Ivan blinked, then smiled brightly.

"I love you," he confessed. Yao's heart stopped. He was absolutely speechless. He really liked Ivan but he wasn't sure he loved him. Yao bit his bottom lip and swallowed the lump in his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Ivan but he was not going to lie to him either.

Ivan felt a little bad that Yao wasn't replying, but, he didn't mind if Yao didn't love him yet. He would make sure Yao loved him eventually. Ivan was patient when it came to important things. Yao eventually looked up into Ivan's eyes.

"...Are you mad?" he asked quietly. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. I will wait," he replied with a small smile. "As long as you don't hate me, I do not mind."

Yao breathed a sigh of relief.

"I could never hate you, Ivan," he replied. Ivan grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Yao's forehead.

"Then I am happy," he said. Yao hummed happily and pulled back, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I will be back soon," he smiled. Ivan nodded.

"Okay. I will look forward to your return," he replied, smiling brightly. Yao opened the door and left with the biggest grin on his face.

Once he got down into town, he made his way to the market, tightening the scarf slightly. The heavy clouds and recent rain made the day a lot colder than usual. Yao hurried through the town and quickly found the market. He entered the store and grabbed a basket.

As he went up and down the aisles, his basket filled with dried mushrooms, bamboo shoots, chili and scallions, he thought about Ivan. He wondered what Ivan would say if someone asked about their relationship. Yao snorted to himself. Ivan would probably wrap him up in a large bear hug and announce him as his boyfriend. Yao's cheeks pinkened at the thought. He had a boyfriend.

"Yao! There you are," came Gilbert's voice from behind, followed by a brief 'Hello' from Ludwig. Yao was thrown from his thoughts as he turned around to face the two, unable to hide his surprise.

"G-Gil...Ludwig. This is a surprise," he replied, trying to be polite but taking a small step back. Ivan had said he hated Gilbert. Gilbert grinned.

"Your brother came to the awesome me wondering where you were. My bruder and I agreed to keep an eye out for you. Good thing we came here today, huh Ludwig?" he laughed. Ludwig nodded.

"Your brother was very worried," he said. Yao nodded an understanding.

"Oh. I just spent the night at a friend's. Kiku doesn't have to worry," he replied, choosing his words wisely. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Really? With who?" he asked curiously.

"Gil, you really need to stop prying into other people's business," Ludwig chided. Gilbert waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said. Yao didn't want to be rude but he was not going to say. He bowed his head slightly at Ludwig.

"Thank you," he praised. He turned back to Gilbert with a small smile. "You may find out eventually."

Gilbert frowned slightly.

"Aw, come on. We were looking for you all yesterday. No one had any idea where you were," he insisted. Yao was getting slightly irritated at Gil's persistence but his upbringing prevented him from showing it. He simply shook his head.

"Sorry. You will have to wait," he replied. Gilbert sneered.

"Tch. Fine, whatever, loser. I don't really care anyway," he said, turning and stomping off. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry. He's always been a bit of a brat," he apologized to Yao. Yao smiled.

"I appreciate the apology," he replied. Ludwig gave a small smile.

"Anyway, it is good to know you're alright. Feliciano will be happy to hear it," he said with a chuckle. "Goodbye."

Ludwig waved and walked off after his brother. Yao bowed his head with a smile and went back to shopping. At least Ludwig was more mature than his brother. Yao quickly finished getting the ingredients he needed and checked out. He didn't want to run into anyone else wondering where he was. Especially his mother or Kiku.

After walking about 2/3 of the way back, a raindrop landed on Yao's nose. He froze and looked up at the sky. The grey clouds had gotten darker and thunder rumbled like a hungry child's stomach. Yao hurried toward the pathway back up to the mansion. He did not bring an umbrella and did not fancy getting soaked to the bone. However, by the time he reached the door, he was so out of breath and so wet it didn't matter what he wanted. The weather was going to do what_ it_ wanted and that was drench Yao in rain. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside, his shoes squeaking slightly.

"Ivan! I'm back!" he called, out of breath.

"Yao!" Ivan replied happily, walking out from one of the many hallways. His eyes widened, though, when he saw how soaked Yao was. "Yao, you're all wet. You should change into something else before you catch cold."

Yao chuckled and nodded looking down at himself.

"Yes, I should."

His wet bangs fell from their place and into his eyes as he looked up at Ivan. Ivan took Yao's hand and led him upstairs.

"I have extra clothes you can borrow. They will be a little too big, but they should work," he explained with a smile. Ivan led Yao into his room and began looking through his closet. Yao blushed slightly but nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," he replied, taking the tie out of his hair and letting the wet locks fall to his shoulders. Ivan pulled out a turtleneck sweater and some pants.

"These are smallest things I own. They are from many years back," he said, handing them to Yao. Ivan headed out of the room. "The bathroom is this way. You can change and dry off in there."

Yao happily took the clothes and followed. He looked over the clothes and wanted to laugh. They would be big on him. He would have to roll the sleeves up and the pant legs up to keep from swimming in them.

Ivan stopped and few doors down and opened the door to the bathroom. It was rather large and fancy. There was a claw foot tub and a fairly large shower. The tiles looked expensive, as did the counters and sinks.

"Here. I will be in sitting room when you are done," Ivan said with a smile. Yao smiled and stepped inside, turning and pecking Ivan's cheek.

"Xièxiè. I will see you there."

Ivan grinned and nodded.

"Okay," he said, and headed off down the hall.

Yao giggled at Ivan's grin and shut the door. It was a truly amazing bathroom. It looked like it was from a girl's fairy tale book. Yao's shiver reminded him that he was soaking wet and he quickly kicked off his shoes and began undressing. He had to almost peel his green tang off his body. He placed it over the side of the claw foot tub along with his pants and slipped into the clothes Ivan had given him. And just as he thought, they were too big.

Yao chuckled to himself as he rolled up the sleeves and pant legs. After towel-drying his hair, Yao decided to let it hang down and finish drying, slipping the hair tie onto his wrist. He stepped out of the bathroom and turned down the hallway to the sitting room.

Ivan looked up when Yao entered the room.

"Are they comfortable? They are very big on you," he inquired. Ivan couldn't help but blush a bit as he looked Yao over. Yao looked absolutely wonderful in his clothes – they made him look even smaller and cuter than usual.

Yao laughed and nodded, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Yes, they are. But they are very comfortable." He walked over and smiled shyly. "They smell like you."

Ivan blushed again and pulled Yao down to sit on his lap.

"Ja teb'a l'ubl'u, kotik," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Yao. Yao blushed heavily.

"W-What?" he squeaked, not sure he had translated that correctly in his head. Ivan chuckled and grinned.

"I love you, pussycat," he replied, stroking Yao's hair. Yao's blush was so red, one would think someone painted his face. He bit his lip and tried to hide his face in his hands. Ivan laughed again and kissed Yao's head.

"You are so cute," he commented, smiling joyfully. Yao removed his hands from his face, licked his lip, and murmured, ever so quietly 'Meow'. The second the sound left his throat, Yao hid under his wet bangs again.

Ivan leaned forward and pressed their lips together eagerly. Yao was so adorable and beautiful and he couldn't take it anymore. Ivan was sure this was the perfect moment for his first kiss. Yao's eyes widened then slipped shut again. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and leaned in closer. He wondered if Ivan had kissed anyone before.

Ivan pulled back after a moment, unsure of how to continue. Instead, he placed light kisses over Yao's face.

"Ti takaya krasIvaya," Ivan murmured, petting Yao's hair. Yao purred slightly and blushed, eyes still closed. He didn't ever think he would be called beautiful but he didn't really mind it coming from Ivan. Yao leaned closer and pressed his lips to Ivan's cheek.

Ivan sighed happily and enfolded Yao within his arms completely. He felt complete when he was with Yao, like everything was right in the world. Yao sighed and curled into Ivan. It felt so right, just lying there in Ivan's protective arms. Yao tilted his head up and smiled, entranced by Ivan's eyes.

Ivan pressed a sweeter, less urgent, kiss to Yao's lips. They were so soft. He cupped Yao's cheek in his hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. Yao sighed happily, smiling into the kiss. He moved his lips gently and experimentally against Ivan's.

Ivan, going on mostly instinct, slowly licked Yao's lower lip. The hand that had been resting on Yao's lower back began to rub up and down his spine. Yao whimpered quietly. He was not sure what to do but the feel of Ivan's hand on his spine felt amazing.

Ivan moaned quietly at the sound of Yao's whimper. He gently sucked on Yao's lower lip for a moment before trailing kisses along his jawline. Yao panted quietly, his eyes lidded and his hands pushing weakly against Ivan's chest.

"...Ivan..." he breathed. Ivan stopped, feeling Yao push against him. He pulled back.

"I am sorry, Yao. I got carried away," Ivan apologized, blushing a little. Yao blinked the fogginess in his head away and smiled.

"No, no, it is alright, Ivan. I liked it," he replied. Ivan smiled.

"You did?" he asked, pleasantly surprise. Yao blushed and nodded happily.

"Shì de. I am just..." His blush intensified. "I have never kissed someone."

Ivan smiled even more.

"I haven't either," he replied. Ivan was a little happy Yao had never kissed anyone either. He knew he would have been jealous if he had. Yao was surprised.

"Really? You're very good..." he said shyly. Ivan blushed.

"Thank you. I was unsure. But you were very good too," he said, gazing lovingly into Yao's golden brown eyes. Yao chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you."

He blushed. Yao nearly had to laugh at himself; he had _never_ gotten so nervous or embarrassed or shy around anyone like he did with Ivan. Ivan held Yao close and stroked his hair. He wanted to stay like this forever. Ivan would be perfectly happy to just sit on the couch and hold Yao. Nothing else mattered.

Yao snuggled close, burying his face in Ivan's scarf; accidentally pulling the white yarn down. Ivan felt the scarf slip and his eyes widened in panic.

"AH!" he exclaimed, grabbing his scarf and yanking it back up. Yao jumped back with a yelp, not realizing what happened.

"What?!" he exclaimed, a panicked look on his face and his hands up. Ivan kept his hands on his scarf.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, looking away. Yao took a calming breath and leaned close again, eyeing Ivan's hands at his scarf.

"...Are you sure, qíngrén?" he asked, feeling like Ivan was keeping something from him. Ivan gripped his scarf tightly for a moment before letting it go.

"Da…Da, I am sure," he said, trying to calm down. Yao hadn't seen or meant to pull his scarf, so Ivan didn't need to worry. Yao reached his arms around Ivan's shoulders. Then a thought occurred to him and he yanked his arms back only to gingerly take the soft yarn into his hands

"I didn't harm your scarf, did I?!" he asked horrified. Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"Scarves do not feel pain," he said, sounding mildly confused. Yao had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh.

"No, Ivan. I meant to ask if I had unraveled any of it," he replied, looking over the scarf. Ivan smiled.

"Oh, no. Is fine," he said, wrapping his arms around Yao again. Yao breathed a sigh of relief and let the scarf fall from his hands.

"Good. I was very worried."

Ivan kissed Yao's forehead.

"My sister did good job with it. It won't unravel easily," he said with a smile. Yao returned the smile.

"Good." He reached up and slid his hand across the soft, white scarf. "You look very good with it."

Ivan felt a little nervous with Yao touching his scarf, but he merely smiled again.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so," he replied. Yao continued to play with the scarf absentmindedly.

"So, do you still want me to teach you some recipes from China?" he asked, locking eyes with Ivan. Ivan grinned.

"Da! Very much," he said happily. Yao giggled and hopped off Ivan's lap.

"Alright, I'll show you how to make Suan La Tang. It seems the perfect kind of day for it," he replied with a smile. Ivan nodded and stood.

"Okay," he agreed, heading out of the room. Yao hurried to the kitchen and began placing all the ingredients he had bought on the counter. He was really excited to teach Ivan but he wasn't quite sure why.

Ivan smiled and stood beside Yao.

"Just tell me what to do, da?" he said. Ivan looked forward to learning from Yao. Yao nodded.

"I need a large pot for boiling water, first." he replied, taking out the dried mushrooms and Cloud Ears. Ivan nodded and began searching the cupboards for one. He found the large pot rather quickly and brought it over to the stove.

Yao smiled and reached over the stove for the dial, his borrowed shirt riding up slightly as he turned the knob. Ivan smiled down at Yao.

"Do you need me to chop anything?" he offered. Yao nodded and handed the scallions to Ivan.

"Would you please slice these diagonally? And I will need a knife as well for the dried chili."

Ivan got Yao a knife as well as one for himself.

"Here, Yao," he said, handing Yao the knife before beginning to slice the scallions. Yao smiled and gave a small bow of his head.

"Xièxiè."

He placed the dried chili on a cutting board and began to chop very quickly and skillfully. Ivan sliced a little more slowly, but when he finished the scallions were sliced perfectly.

"Done," he announced proudly. Yao looked over and smiled.

"Perfect!"

After 2 hours of cooking, conversation and blushing (mostly from Yao), the brunette dipped a spoon into the large pot and tasted the soup. With a smile he turned to Ivan.

"It's ready. And absolutely perfect," he praised. Ivan grinned.

"Yay! I am looking forward to tasting it," he said. Yao chuckled and reached for a couple bowls. Ivan could be really cute. Yao ladled the soup into the bowls and garnished it with some Sesame oil, cilantro and the chili, then placed it on the table. With a smile to Ivan, Yao took his seat.

"I hope you like it."

Ivan smiled and sat across from him.

"I know I will," he replied. Ivan took a spoonful and tried it. "Ah! Is delicious!"

Yao smiled and took a spoonful of his.

"You did a fantastic job, Ivan. I am very impressed," he complimented. Ivan was already a great cook so Yao didn't expect anything to go wrong but Ivan had followed his instructions so perfectly that it was better than when Yao's mother made it.

Ivan grinned.

"Thank you. You are great teacher," he replied. Yao smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"You are a very good student too, Ivan." he said, reaching across the table to lace his fingers through Ivan's. Ivan squeezed Yao's hand gently.

"Spasibo," he said before taking another spoonful of the soup.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you, Yao. You have been utterly irresponsible since we moved here. Mother was worried sick about you and you don't even care," Kiku snapped, glaring at Yao as they walked to school. Yao seemed unfazed by the lashing his was getting. Although he had gotten reprimanded by both his mother and father when he came home from Ivan's, he did not seem to really care. Yao was too busy thinking about his...boyfriend.

A small smile creased his lips despite his attempts to hold it back. It would take a little time to get used to saying he had a boyfriend but Yao loved the thought. Kiku frowned at the smile.

"Just as I thought. You don't care. You have become a horrible son and brother," he said, leaving Yao behind to go into the school. Yao gave an absentminded wave, not really paying attention. He figured he would get a bigger earful later for it but he didn't really care at the moment. His mind was invaded with the memories of the earlier days with Ivan. Of the kisses they shared...

A deep blush radiated on Yao's porcelain cheeks. He could still feel the electric tingle Ivan's lips left on his own. The brunette quickly composed himself as he walked up the steps of the school. It wouldn't do to fall behind in class or let his secret out.

By the time lunch rolled around, Yao had long since ignored the hard glares and disapproving looks Kiku sent his way at every opportunity. Yao had never really been one to break the rules and think so little of it but now that he had Ivan; it seemed fun to break the rules. Yao was sure his ancestors were rolling over in their graves at his disobedience.

"Hey! I almost expected you to have run off again," Gilbert called over, waving from the usual spot. Ludwig gave a polite nod. Yao smiled and walked over, inclining his head in a greeting.

"Ní hǎo, everyone." Yao sat cross-legged in the grass between Gilbert and Ludwig. "It is nice to see you all again."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Yao! I was so worried!" Feliciano exclaimed, waving his arms up and down and nearly smacking Ludwig in the face. Yao blinked in surprise and chuckled lightheartedly.

"A thousand apologies, Feliciano, I did not mean to worry you," Yao bowed his head in apology. Ludwig quickly moved backwards with a sigh, keeping his face out of Feliciano's range. Elizabeta's smile widened as she waved.

"I hear from Gil that you have a secret, Yao," she grinned teasingly. Gilbert snickered.

"Yeah. He won't tell us where he went. It just makes you seem really suspicious," he said, eyeing Yao. Yao's blush returned quickly. He composed himself and gave a small nod.

"Forgive my rudeness, but it is not your business, Gil," Yao replied with a slightly haughty smirk. Elizabeta noticed Yao's blush right away. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, knowingly. So That was Yao's secret, hmm?

Gilbert smirked.

"You got a girlfriend or something? Ha! That's it, right? You were popping some girl's cherry and didn't want your parents to know? Man, you don't have to keep that sort of thing a secret from us, especially not from the awesome me," he laughed. Ludwig sighed, embarrassed about having such a ridiculous brother.

Yao's entire face went bright red and he held up his hands.

"N-No, no! I was not!" he babbled. Elizabeta giggled. That confirmed the fact that Yao had someone.

"Quiet, Gil, if he doesn't want to share, he doesn't have to. You don't have to be so vulgar about it either," she chided, pinching the white-haired teen's ear roughly. Gilbert began flailing.

"Ow! Let go! I can do what I want," he complained, trying to pull away from Elizabeta. Yao quickly composed himself, thankful for Elizabeta's interference. The brunette girl's expression hardened, as did her grip.

"Igen, you can do what you want but don't be a pest. Understood?" she inquired, twisting the lobe of Gil's ear. Gilbert smacked at her hand.

"Fine! Just let go, you harpy!" he shouted. Elizabeta smiled and let go, smiling at Yao.

"You don't have to tell us anything unless you want to, Yao." she replied sweetly. Yao returned the smile.

"Xièxiè, Elizabeta."

Gilbert glared at Elizabeta as he rubbed his ear, muttering unpleasant things under his breath. Yao hurried up to the door and opened it.

"Ivan! Are you here?" he called happily, setting his bag down near the door. Ivan appeared from a hallway, smiling brightly.

"Yao!" he exclaimed, crushing Yao in a hug. "I am always being here. Where else would I be? I am so happy to see you. I missed you."

Yao chuckled and hugged Ivan back.

"I missed you too," he replied simply, burring his face in the Russian's broad chest with a smile. Ivan rested his cheek on Yao's head, smiling peacefully.

"I ordered some plum blossom seeds last night. They should arrive in a day or two," he said, playing with Yao's ponytail absentmindedly. Yao looked up with a smile.

"Really?! Wow I can't wait to plant them with you," he replied, a small blush on his cheeks as he held back a purr, loving the feel of Ivan playing with his hair. Ivan nodded.

"I am looking forward to it as well," he agreed, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Yao's lips. Yao sighed into the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck tightly. Ivan broke the kiss after a moment or two so he could lean down further and nuzzle Yao's neck.

"Yao is so cute," he murmured. Yao giggled, Ivan's breath tickling his neck.

"Ivan...Heh stop tickling me," he chuckled, making no move to actually stop his boyfriend. Ivan smiled and began nibbling lightly on Yao's neck. He pulled the band from Yao's hair and buried his fingers into the silky strands. Yao laughed and slipped his own fingers into Ivan's hair.

"You are cute too," he hummed. Ivan blushed.

"Nyet. I am not," he denied, pressing small kisses to Yao's neck. Yao huffed and playfully flicked Ivan's year.

"Yes, you are. Don't lie," he chided playfully. Ivan shook his head.

"Yao is cutest," he replied, standing up properly to look down into Yao's beautiful brown eyes. Yao shook his head fondly and cuddled closer.

"My friends at school wanted to know why I have been so distant lately."

Ivan blinked, a little confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Oh? What did you tell them?" he asked, petting Yao's hair. Yao shrugged.

"I told them to mind their own business. I think Elizabeta figured it out though." he replied, remembering the knowing smile the girl had given him. Ivan looked unsure.

"Would she tell Gilbert?" he asked. Yao shook his head.

"I don't think so. She actually told him to mind his own business and to leave mine alone," he held back a chuckle. Ivan relaxed.

"Okay. Good," he said, kissing Yao's cheek. Yao smiled.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" he asked, swaying his hips slightly. Ivan shook his head.

"I don't have anything planned. Sorry. I just get too distracted by thinking of getting to spend time with you. Maybe…we could go for a walk outside? Around the manor?" he suggested. Yao smiled fondly and took Ivan's hand.

"No need to be sorry, Ivan. As long as I am spending time with you, I do not care what we do." he replied. Ivan was surprised.

"Really?" he asked, leading Yao outside. Yao nodded, happily following.

"Of course. You are my...my boyfriend."

He blushed. Ivan beamed.

"I am so happy to be hearing that. Mne tak kharasho stoboy," he said, squeezing Yao's hand. Yao laughed and leaned close.

"I am happy next to you too," he replied. Yao had done a lot of research on Russia during a free period but found that Russian was harder to learn than he had expected. Ivan was pleasantly surprised at Yao's understanding.

"Yao…you are most perfect person in the whole world," he said after a few minutes as they walked around the manor. Yao blushed, amazed at himself for being able to translate as much as he did.

"Xièxiè, Ivan. You flatter me," he replied. Ivan stopped and lifted Yao's hand.

"Is truth. You are perfect," he said, kissing the back of his hand. Yao couldn't keep the smile off his face even though he shook his head.

"If I were perfect, I would've learned how to speak Russian for you," he replied. Ivan merely shrugged.

"You are still perfect. You are so nice, and smart, and beautiful," he insisted, smiling sweetly. Yao blushed and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"You're a sweetheart, Ivan."

Ivan blushed and smiled before kissing Yao. He was sure that kissing Yao was his favorite activity. It made him happy to be able to be so close to his love. Yao happily kissed back. He wasn't sure if he was in love but he wanted to call it that. He tightened his grip around Ivan's neck, the white scarf becoming a bother to the brunette.

Ivan sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yao possessively. This time, he was definitely NOT going to allow Yao to leave this time. Ivan would make Yao stay. Yao smiled and jumped into Ivan's arms, boldly wrapping his limber legs around the Russian's waist.

Ivan was quite shocked and did his best not to drop Yao. He blushed as he placed his hands on Yao's butt to keep him steady. Yao squeaked in surprise at getting his rear grabbed.

"I...I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, unhooking his legs from around his boyfriend. "I do not know what came over me..."

Ivan gave a small smile.

"Is alright. I was just surprised," he said, forgetting to remove his hands. Yao's blush continued.

"D-Do you want me to...get down?" he asked, embarrassed. Ivan blushed as well.

"I do not mind. Did you want to get down?" he asked, tilting his head. Yao chewed his lip and slowly shook his head.

"...Nyet," he replied, his tone giving away the fact that Yao was unsure of his pronunciation. Ivan smiled and held Yao close.

"Okay. You are so tiny, Yao. It feels like I am holding air," he laughed. Yao chuckled, cuddling close.

"You are very strong, Ivan..."

Ivan grinned and kissed Yao's cheek.

"Ja teb'a l'ubl'u," he sighed, kissing him properly. Yao blushed hard and cuddled closer, kissing Ivan's cheek gently. Ivan was so happy.

"What would you like to do, moya solnishka? Continue the walk? Or something else?" he inquired. Yao unhooked his legs from Ivan's waist and pulled him toward the door.

"Can I see your sunflowers again?"

Ivan beamed.

"Da! Of course you can," he replied, leading him back inside. Ivan walked with Yao through the halls and into the back garden where the sunflowers were. Yao smiled brightly at the beautiful flowers and walked into the sea of yellow.

"You take such great care of them, they get more beautiful each day."

Yao slipped his fingers across the soft petals. Ivan smiled brightly.

"Spasibo. That means a lot to me," he replied, watching Yao. The brunette reached out and pulled Ivan into the flowers with a chuckle.

"You're welcome."

Ivan made sure to not step on or disturb any of his precious flowers as he joined Yao. He found a bare patch and sat down with a smile.

"Have I told you that you remind me of sunflowers?" Ivan asked Yao. Yao knelt down and, with a blush, sat in Ivan's lap.

"I do? How?"

Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao.

"Your eyes and bright smiles. You make me feel warm, like when I look at sunflowers," he said. "I am not so good with words."

Yao cupped Ivan's cheek lovingly.

"Yes you are. That was really sweet. You make me feel warm too," he replied. Ivan leaned into Yao's hand a bit.

"I am glad," he said, smiling. "I have not made anyone happy before."

Yao leaned in close and hugged Ivan tightly.

"What about your family?" he inquired. Ivan's smile dropped.

"Nyet," he replied quietly. Yao's smile fell.

"Why..?" he asked, holding Ivan's hand tightly. Ivan sighed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yao or not. Then again, Yao was the only person he ever trusted.

"...Big sister was always worried or crying. Little sister was far too angry or…obsessive. Father…well…" Ivan trailed off. After an excruciating moment, he unwrapped his scarf, revealing the bandage underneath. "Father was always drunk and angry. He hit mother a lot, but he would hit me more often. I would take extra beatings to keep him from Yekaterina and Natalia. One night he got even angrier since I refused to get out of the way, so he tried to slit my throat. Like I said, he was drunk most of the time, so he didn't do a very good job. I stabbed him in the knee and mother came in and yelled and details after that are fuzy. I only remember he left, and mother took my sisters away to go looking for him. I do not understand why mother loved him, but she did."

Yao was speechless. His eyes locked onto the bandage and he felt tears coming.

"...I-Ivan..." he reached forward, his hand shaking as he gingerly touched the Russian's neck. Ivan stayed completely still, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Is why I always wear scarf. I do not like to share this with others. But, I love you, so I trust you," he said. Yao leaned forward and placed an exceedingly gentle kiss to the bandage.

"I am so sorry, Ivan..."

Ivan felt his nervousness fade.

"Thank you for not making fun of me," he replied, holding Yao a little tighter. Yao looked up at Ivan.

"Why would I ever make fun of you? It's horrifying."

Who would make fun of something like that?! Ivan shrugged.

"Gilbert used to laugh at me for being…clumsy? He saw the bruises and assumed I fell a lot. Then when I started wearing scarf he made fun of me for that too," he replied. "I hate him."

Yao was frozen. Gil had been the one to make fun of Ivan? Yao's surprise turned to anger and he clenched his fist tightly. Gilbert would pay for such a thing.

Ivan sighed and wrapped his scarf back around his neck before leaning forward and resting his chin on Yao's shoulder.

"I am so lucky to have you," he said. Yao leaned into Ivan's chest, trying to keep himself from seeming angry.

"I am glad to have you too, Ivan..."

He couldn't believe the sweetest and most caring person he had ever met came from such a past.

Ivan smiled and gently stroked Yao's hair. It was so soft and nice to touch. Yao eyed Ivan's scarf for another moment and then pulled back slightly.

"Is Gilbert the reason you won't go back to the school?" he asked softly. Ivan blanched.

"…Partially," he replied. Yao locked eyes with Ivan.

"Why else?" he asked. Ivan looked nervous again.

"I don't want you to hate me," he said, trying to avoid the question.

"I could never hate you, Ivan," Yao reassured, cupping Ivan's cheek. Ivan tugged lightly on the ends of his scarf.

"But I did bad thing," he said. Yao took a moment. He had an idea of what Ivan was talking about. He nodded once.

"I don't hate you."

Ivan sighed.

"…I'll tell you," he said quietly. "…It was a few years ago. I had thought I made some friends. They were Toris, Raivis, and Eduard. Gilbert always said they only spent time with me because they were too afraid not to….I suppose he was right though. One day I was eating lunch and like usual they came to join me. But…they kept asking about my scarf. It was odd because they never had before. Anway…Raivis tried to pull it off and my mind went blank. The next thing I knew all three were lying on the ground, bloody and not moving. Gilbert and the others were yelling at me. Arthur said some weird words and suddenly my neck started burning. I didn't know what to do or what was going on…So I ran."

Yao let out a breath and cupped Ivan's cheek gently, leaning their foreheads together.

"You beat them up. I heard the story at the school..." he replied quietly. Ivan nodded.

"I know that now. I was afraid for a long time that I might have killed them. But I looked online and they were not dead. I still do not wish to go back," he said. Yao slipped his hand across Ivan's scarf gently.

"Does your scar still burn?" he asked. Ivan fidgeted slightly.

"Da. But only when I go to dark place in my mind. It hurts a lot," he replied. "Do you still not hate me?"

Yao smiled fondly and pecked Ivan's cheek.

"Of course. It was not your fault."

Ivan's eyebrows rose.

"It's not?" he asked incredulously. Yao shook his head.

"Of course not. If they had left you alone and minded their own business, they wouldn't have gotten hurt." He leaned their foreheads together again. "It is _not_ your fault, Ivan."

Ivan felt tears start to form and he crushed Yao to him in a hug.

"I love you, Yao! Ya samey shaslivey chelovek na zemle patamu chto u menya yest ty…Spasibo," he exclaimed, slipping into Russian. Yao chuckled and hugged back.

"Hehe, duìbùqǐ, can you repeat that, Ivan? I am just learning your language," he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. Ivan nodded.

"Da, sorry. I said that I am the happiest man on earth because I met you," he explained, kissing Yao's temple. Yao leaned into the kiss and sighed.

"I am happier than I have been in a long time since I met you," he replied, cuddling into Ivan's chest and looking up at the sunflowers towering over them. Ivan smiled and held Yao possessively.

"I am glad to hear that," he said. Yao tensed slightly at the possessive hand around him but relaxed quickly. He didn't want to leave. The sun was going down and Yao knew his mother would be angry were he not to come home but being here with Ivan; it was too perfect to ruin.

Ivan pet Yao's hair gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I want you to be mine forever. I love you so much," he sighed happily. Yao purred happily at the gentle touch and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay with Ivan too but Yao still wasn't sure he was in love with the Russian.

"Can I stay here..? I don't want to go back home..." he whispered. Ivan grinned.

"Da, of course! You can stay forever," he said with a chuckle. Yao giggled and turned into Ivan, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you. I will have to make a phone call first, but then we can spend the evening together."

Ivan returned the kiss.

"Okay," he agreed happily. Yao grinned and pecked Ivan's cheek once more before standing and scurrying back towards the house.

"Wait here. I'll be back," he cooed. Ivan nodded.

"Alright," he said. Yao hurried into the house and pulled out his cell phone, speed-dialing his mother. He had debated calling Kiku but figured his brother would only give him grief.

"Ni hǎo. Yao, where are you? You are late again," his mother greeted.

"Duìbùqǐ, Mǔqīn. I am at a friend's house. I have been asked to stay the night," Yao replied, feeling a little jittery that his mother would refuse.

"Aiya! Are you ever coming home again? It is starting to feel like you are always out. Though I suppose I am happy that you've seen fit to call and tell me this time," she chastised. Yao grimaced slightly.

"Duìbùqǐ."

He figured a simple apology would be better than asking if he could stay with Ivan forever. There was a sigh.

"Fine. You can stay for tonight. I am glad you are making friends, but you must remember family is important too," she said. Yao released a breath and nodded.

"Wǒ míngbáile, Mǔqīn. Thank you," he replied, trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Have a good time," she said and hung up. Yao pocketed his cell and ran out to the garden, a large smile plastered on his face. Ivan looked up from where he was lying on the ground.

"You are looking happy," he commented with a smile. Yao quickened his pace and jumped onto Ivan with a giggle; his lithe frame ensuring he would not harm his boyfriend.

"Mother said I can stay tonight," he replied, straddling the Russian's hips. Ivan smiled, placing his hands on Yao's hips.

"Excellent. I am happy to be hearing that," he said. Yao blushed heavily and leaned down, flicking Ivan's nose fondly.

"So what would you like to do?" he mused, laying fully on Ivan's chest. Ivan scrunched his nose for a moment before smiling.

"I do not know. I could maybe find movie on the internet? Or there might be some board games somewhere inside. I do not know for sure, though," he replied, lightly rubbing Yao's back. Yao returned the smile, fluttering his fingers through Ivan's hair.

"Whatever you want to do, sweetheart," he purred. Yao was not sure why he was acting the way he was, all breathy and clingy, but he kind of liked it. Ivan blushed.

"I think movie would be easier. There are too many rooms to look in for games. What kind of movies do you like, kotyonok?" he asked. Yao giggled and nodded.

"You are cute when you blush, Ivan," he stated, flicking his nose again fondly. Ivan pouted.

"Why do you flick my nose?" he asked. Yao shrugged, repeating the action.

"You have a cute nose," he remarked. "I will stop if you want me to."

Ivan gave a mischievous smile.

"I would like it better if you kissed my nose instead," he replied. Yao's heart jumped into his throat as he closed the space between them and placed a gentle kiss on Ivan's nose.

"Better?"

Ivan's entire face turned pink and he grinned broadly.

"Da! Much," he said happily, running his fingers through Yao's hair. Yao grinned and reached around, pulling the rubber band and releasing the brunette locks to flow over his shoulders.

"You have a wonderful smile, Ivan," he cooed, laying back down on the Russian's chest. Ivan kissed him.

"Spasibo. Your smile is very beautiful," he replied. Yao's cheeks pinkened and he cuddled his head underneath Ivan's chin.

"Xièxiè," he replied, breathing in the intoxicatingly musky scent Ivan had. Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Yao completely. It felt so good to hold Yao.

After having dinner and watching a movie, Ivan led Yao upstairs.

"I am hoping you had fun," he said, worrying Yao had been bored the entire time. Yao smiled, slipping his arm through Ivan's.

"Of course I did. It is fun to cook with you." Yao almost told Ivan that it made him feel like they were wed, but refrained. "And the movie was very good."

Ivan smiled.

"I am very happy to be hearing that," he said, leading Yao down the hall towards Yekatarina's room. "I enjoyed cooking with you as well."

Yao stopped them when they reached Yekatarina's room.

"Ivan?" he asked quietly, tapping his toe on the floorboards nervously. Ivan looked down at Yao.

"Da?" he replied. Yao's dark bangs hid his nervous face.

"...Could I... I mean would you feel odd if I...wanted to stay with you... In your room?" he mumbled quietly, his face dark pink. Ivan blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Of course you can stay with me," he said, taking Yao's hand. Ivan led him away from Yekatarina's room and towards his own. Yao released a breath and tightened his hold on Ivan's hand.

"Thank you. It was...rather lonely last time," he replied, running his thumb across Ivan's. Ivan nodded.

"Well, you are welcome to share my bed anytime," he said, smiling sweetly. Yao blushed heavily as he was lead into Ivan's room. He eyed the large bed and chewed on his bottom lip. Ivan let go of Yao's hand so he could remove his coat.

"You are blushing a lot, Yao," he commented with a laugh, deciding that he could take off his scarf since Yao had already seen the bandage. Yao licked his dry lips and began unbuttoning his Tang.

"I do not know why," he mumbled, trying to keep his wondering eyes from completely undressing his boyfriend. Ivan took off his shirt, boots, and pants, leaving him in only a plain black undershirt and red boxers. He settled into bed and moved the blankets aside for Yao.

The brunette swallowed the lump in his throat and let his Tang fall off his shoulders. He stepped out of his pants, leaving him in a pair of black boxers, and pulled the rubber band from his hair again. Without a word, Yao slipped into the bed beside Ivan; his face rivaling his country's flag.

Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around Yao, pulling him against his chest.

"Dobroj noči, Yao. Sweet dreams," he said, kissing Yao's temple. Yao shivered excitedly at the feeling of Ivan's muscles under his shirt. He nuzzled his head into Ivan's neck and slipped his hands across the Russian's well-defined biceps.

"S-Sweet dreams, Ivan..." he breathed. Ivan smiled and gave him a proper kiss before closing his eyes. It would be much easier to sleep now that he had Yao in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yao groaned sleepily as the sunlight hit his face. He turned onto his stomach and slipped his head under the pillow with a grumble. Why couldn't it be the weekend?

Ivan sighed in his sleep and rolled over, unintentionally crushing Yao beneath him even as he buried his face in Yao's neck.

"Ack! I-Ivan! You are on me!" Yao croaked from under the pillow. Ivan blinked slowly and yawned. Then he realized what had woken him and quickly moved off of Yao.

"Prasti! Sorry! Are you alright?" Ivan apologized. Yao sat up with a gasping chuckle.

"Shì de, I am alright. Heh, you sleep like a bear," he replied fondly. Ivan blushed and smiled.

"I am glad I did not hurt you. I have not shared a bed with anyone in a while, I am used to having it all to myself," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss Yao's cheek. Yao's smile faltered slightly.

"Oh? Who did you use to share a bed with?" he asked trying not to sound as jealous as he was. Ivan heard the jealousy and smirked.

"Do not be jealous, Yao-Yao. It was back in Russia. We had small house so I had to share with my sisters," he said, teasingly poking Yao's cheek. Yao blushed hard and looked away, ashamed that he had let his jealousy get to him.

"Duìbùqǐ, I am not usually so jealous," he apologized. Ivan smiled and pulled him close, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Is alright, Yao. I am flattered," he said. Yao returned the hug and placed an equally gentle kiss on Ivan's neck.

"Good, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he replied. Ivan cupped Yao's cheek in his hand.

"I can be just as jealous. Do not worry about being jealous too," he reassured. Yao's brown eyes twinkled as they locked with Ivan's.

"Alright then, I am Very jealous of your sisters," he joked. Ivan laughed and kissed Yao again. Yao melted into the kiss and pushed himself down onto Ivan with a moan. Ivan's eyes widened a bit at Yao's enthusiasm, but then they closed again. He held the back of Yao's head with one hand as the other slid down to wrap around his waist.

Yao was surprised at himself but didn't complain. He slipped his fingers into Ivan's hair and purred deeply. Ivan shifted them so that Yao was lying on his back. He broke their kiss only to begin kissing Yao's neck. Yao whimpered quietly as he was shifted but he moaned again when Ivan's lips moved to his throat.

"Mmmm...Ivan..." his voice quivered. Ivan blushed a little but continued kissing and nipping at Yao's neck. He caressed Yao's sides and moved his kisses up to Yao's jaw. Yao's eyes fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders. His head turned towards the kisses and he quickly nipped Ivan's lip.

Ivan groaned and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. He reached a hand up to stroke Yao's hair and caress his cheek. Yao's back arched and his leg wrapped around Ivan's as he kissed back, a rumbling purr escaping from between kisses.

Ivan blushed as their lower halves pressed together. He moved his hands down over Yao's back and rested them on his backside. Ivan leaned down to nuzzle Yao's neck as he squeezed gently. Yao gasped and whined pathetically.

"...I-Ivan..." he shivered, his voice quiet. Ivan's cheeks were quite red by then. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he liked the sounds Yao was making. Ivan wanted to hear more. He squeezed Yao's ass again.

Yao squeaked in surprise and gripped Ivan's biceps. Yao was really surprised at himself for allowing things to progress like they were but he couldn't help it; Ivan made him feel too good. It felt too good. Yao bucked his hips experimentally.

"Ah!"

Ivan's eyes widened.

"Yao!" he gasped. Ivan liked that feeling a lot. He pushed his hips down against Yao's and groaned. Yao's eyes rolled back as he whined. That felt amazing. Yao slipped his hands down and under Ivan's black shirt, trailing his fingertips across the dips and hills of Ivan's toned muscles.

Ivan moaned and began to practically rut against Yao. He bit down lightly on Yao's shoulder and massaged his ass. Yao gasped and linked his legs around Ivan's waist.

"Ah..Y-Yes..!" he moaned, pushing Ivan's black tank top off and pressing his own chest to the Russian's. Ivan groaned loudly.

"Y-Yao, are you close? You're moaning so lewdly," he panted, grinding against Yao. Yao mewled and bucked his hips harshly, bringing both boy's obvious arousals crashing together.

"Yes!" he cried as he came. Ivan gave a shout and came as well. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and pressed gentle kisses to Yao's face. Yao's breath quivered as he came down from his high, his brunette bangs stuck to his sweat-glistened neck and cheeks.

"...W-Wow..!" was all he could muster. Ivan nodded in agreement and rested his head on Yao's chest.

"Da…that was fun," he said, smiling. Yao chuckled and nuzzled Ivan's hair.

"You are amazing," he cooed. He tried to keep his mind from thinking about how amazing it would feel were they to go all the way. Ivan grinned.

"But you were more so," he replied, rubbing Yao's side gently. Yao chuckled and shook his head.

"Dì, you were better," he corrected, running his fingers through the fair locks. Ivan pouted but didn't protest further. The fingers in his hair felt too good.

"…Would you…want to do it properly next time?" Ivan asked curiously, looking up at Yao. Yao's face went bright red. He was not expecting to be asked that. He took a moment to think and then smiled.

"Shì de, yes. If...If you want to," he replied with a shy smile. Ivan smiled brightly.

"Da, I want to. But when you are ready," he said. Yao blushed, his eyes slipping shut.

"You really do love me..." he hummed. Ivan propped himself up on his elbows.

"Da! Of course I love you. I love you with all my heart and my soul," he said, taking hold of one of Yao's hands. Yao smiled and cupped Ivan's cheek, letting himself get lost in those deep lavender irises. Ivan gave Yao a tender kiss and rested their foreheads together. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable mess they had made brought him back to reality and he blushed.

"Do you…want to clean up first? I don't mind waiting," Ivan offered. Yao was snapped back to reality by that and nodded shyly.

"Oh...Yes please. Can you show me to a shower?" he asked with a blush. Ivan nodded and got up. He held out his hand for Yao and smiled. Yao took Ivan's hand and returned the smile, even though his knees were incredibly weak from the rough rutting.

Ivan led Yao out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Here you go. Take as long as you need," he said, opening the door for Yao. Yao stepped inside and gave Ivan a fond smile.

"You... don't want to... take one with me?" he muttered, looking at Ivan from under his bangs. Ivan's face turned red.

"Oh…do you want me to?" he asked. Yao turned away and wrung his hands nervously.

"Uh... I mean i-if you want... I just thought we could...sa-save water?" he babbled. Ivan nodded.

"…Okay," he agreed, stepping into the bathroom. Yao's blush intensified. He didn't actually expect Ivan to want to. His face went dark red when he realized he would be seen naked by Ivan. And he would see Ivan naked.

Ivan walked over to the shower and turned it on before glancing back at Yao. He smiled.

"You blush so cutely, Yao," Ivan said. Yao returned the smile and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Thank you. So do you, Ivan," he said. Ivan huffed and tested the water.

"Is good temperature," he stated. Ivan blushed when he realized they would be naked. Yao stepped up to the shower and nodded.

"Yes...I-It is," he replied, peeking at Ivan through his bangs. Ivan shifted awkwardly.

"Do you want to get in first? Or do you want me to? Or at the same time?" he asked, not sure exactly how this sort of thing worked. Yao chewed on his lip.

"I...I can get in first..." he mumbled, hooking his thumbs into the band of his boxers. Ivan nodded.

"Okay," he said. Ivan couldn't help but stare at Yao, though. Yao took a breath and quickly stripped his boxers off and stepped into the shower, keeping his back to Ivan. Ivan's eyes widened. Yao had such a cute ass. He blushed. Ivan's eyes widened when he spotted what looked like a small panda tattoo on Yao's left cheek.

"Yao…you have a tattoo?" Ivan asked, though it was more of a statement. Yao yelped and quickly reached around to cover his ass. He had completely forgotten about it, after all, he didn't see it much.

"...Y-Yes?"

Ivan laughed and stepped into the shower.

"Is very cute," he commented. Yao looked over his shoulder.

"...Really?"

Ivan nodded.

"Da," he replied, leaning down to press a kiss to Yao's shoulder. "Do you want help with your hair?"

Yao blushed heavily and nodded.

"Yes please..." he smiled. Ivan picked up the shampoo and squeezed some out into his hands. He moved closer to Yao and began to massage the shampoo into his scalp. Yao stepped backwards a little.

"It wasn't my idea...The tattoo." he remarked. Ivan nearly missed what Yao said, he was enjoying touching his soft hair too much.

"Oh? Whose idea was it?" he inquired. Yao snorted at the memory.

"Stepfather. He thought taking me out for drinks was a good way to bond..." he turned to look at Ivan with a smile. "Apparently I have a very low tolerance."

Ivan chuckled.

"And so you got drunk and got tattoo?" he asked. Yao blushed heavily, closed his eyes in embarrassment and nodded. Ivan smiled.

"No need to be embarrassed. And you can rinse your hair now," he said. Yao chuckled and leaned forward, letting the water rinse away the soap.

"Mother was furious at both of us when she found out. Father still claims innocence on the matter."

Ivan laughed and picked up the soap.

"Would you prefer to wash yourself…or…do you want me to?" he asked, blushing a bit. Yao blushed. He _really_ wanted Ivan to touch him again. He took a step backwards so they were back to chest.

"...Do you want to wash me, Ivan?"

Ivan slowly wrapped his arms around Yao.

"I do. But only if it's okay with you," he replied, nuzzling Yao's neck. Yao stifled a whimper and nodded.

"I would...like it," he confessed. Ivan smiled a little.

"Okay," he said. Ivan brought the soap up and began to wash Yao's chest. He was trying not to become aroused, however it was a difficult feat while pressed against Yao so intimately. Yao squeaked when he felt a poke to his backside. His face went bright red once his brain processed that it was not Ivan's finger poking him.

Ivan blushed.

"Ah, sorry. I could not help it," he apologized, sliding the soap down Yao's stomach. Yao chuckled, still trying to regain his composure.

"...It's alright..." he reached up and slipped his hand across Ivan's. "I...cannot help it either..."

Yao's voice was a shaking whisper. Ivan pressed a kiss to Yao's cheek and moved the soap lower. His free hand gripped Yao's hip tightly. Yao moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck.

"You have the gentlest touch, Ivan..." he whispered. Ivan smiled.

"I do not want to ever hurt you, so I am being as gentle as I can," he replied, sliding the soap along Yao's beautiful legs. Yao purred and pulled himself back into Ivan.

"You could never hurt me," he cooed, pressing his rear against Ivan gently. Ivan moaned and ground against Yao's ass. He kissed Yao's neck fervently. Yao gasped and his knees went weak.

"Oh..! That feels... really good!" he exclaimed breathily. Ivan set the soap down on the shelf and wrapped his arms around Yao properly. He pressed kisses to the back of Yao's neck and curiously let one hand move up and rub one of Yao's nipples. Ivan continued to grind against Yao, enjoying the feeling of it far too much.

Yao gasped.

"Oh! Ivan!" his hips bucked involuntarily as his body's instincts took over. Ivan continued to tease Yao's chest as he rutted against him.

"Ngh…Yao, you are so cute," he panted, licking Yao's neck. Yao turned and threw his arms around Ivan's shoulders, kissing him passionately. He raised one of his legs to wrap tightly around Ivan's. Ivan lifted Yao up and pressed his back against the shower wall. He kissed Yao passionately and gripped his ass tightly.

Yao moaned, gripping Ivan's shoulders.

"...Ivan!" he gasped, wrapping his legs around the Russian's waist tightly. Ivan moved one hand from Yao's ass and brought it between them so he could stroke Yao. He bit lightly at his neck and soothed each one with a lick.

Yao's eyes snapped open and his back arched.

"Ahh! Yes!"

Ivan moaned loudly and came against Yao. However, he managed to stay upright and continued to stroke Yao. Yao gasped in surprise. The water had long since gone cold so the sudden splash on his stomach was unexpected. He leaned in and rested their foreheads together.

"Oh, Ivan..." he purred. Ivan kissed him sweetly as he stroked him.

"Yao is too beautiful to resist, da," he said. Yao groaned and his breath hitched as he came.

"Ohhhhh!"

Ivan watched Yao's face and smiled brightly. Then he chuckled.

"We were supposed to be getting clean. You are very distracting," Ivan teased, gently rubbing Yao's back. Yao chuckled and locked eyes with Ivan, putting on his best innocent look.

"Oops."

Ivan laughed and kissed him tenderly before placing him on the ground.

"We should get out before we get distracted again," he said, still smiling happily. Yao nodded. His knees buckled briefly and he grabbed Ivan's arm to steady himself.

"You are _very_ good..." he blushed. Ivan blushed and smiled in embarrassment.

"Spasibo. You are too," he replied, leading Yao out of the shower. Ivan grabbed a towel and began drying Yao off. Yao smiled and steadied himself against Ivan. Then something hit him and his smile fell.

"Oh no."

Ivan looked at him, frowning slightly.

"What is wrong, mIlaya moyna?" he asked in concern. Yao chuckled.

"Mother will have my head; I was supposed to be in school two hours ago," he replied. Ivan blinked.

"Oh. Well, I suppose you will be skipping today," he said with a grin, handing Yao his boxers before drying himself. Yao laughed and nodded, slipping his boxers on.

"I suppose you are right. So what will you do with me now that you have me for a whole day?" he said. Ivan thought about it as he pulled on his own boxers.

"Cuddle you?" he suggested with a smile. Yao smiled and flicked Ivan's nose fondly.

"Sounds like the perfect day to me," he replied. Ivan pouted.

"I thought you were going to kiss my nose instead of flicking it," he said, picking Yao up and carrying him out of the bathroom. Yao grinned and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"How could I forget?" he gently pecked Ivan's nose. Ivan grinned broadly.

"Spasibo," he said, kissing Yao's cheek. Ivan brought Yao to the bedroom and set him down. "Do you want to borrow any of my clothes again? Or are you okay with wearing your clothes from yesterday?"

Yao refused to let go as he was lost in Ivan's eyes.

"If you have any clothes you think would fit me, I would love to wear some of yours," he said. Ivan kissed his forehead.

"Just the ones you wore before. They are smallest I could find," he replied. "I enjoy seeing you in my clothes. I do not know why, but I do."

Yao sighed happily.

"Good, I enjoy wearing your clothes."

Ivan extricated himself from Yao to head over to his closet. He found the clothes from before and set them on the bed for Yao. Ivan put on a shirt and some pants before grabbing his coat and scarf. Yao smiled and began getting dressed himself.

"Xièxiè." He held the large shirt to his nose and smiled. "You have the most wonderful smell, Xióngmāo."

Ivan blushed and smiled.

"Oh? Thank you….what was it you called me?" he asked curiously, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Yao blushed, pulling the shirt over his head.

"...Panda," he translated shyly. Ivan blushed a little more.

"Oh. Thank you," he replied, not sure what exactly to say. Ivan was quite flattered by the nickname, however, and so he kissing Yao lovingly as a better response. Yao giggled and eagerly kissed back.

"You're quite welcome, Ivan," he purred. Ivan gently pet Yao's hair and smiled.

"I will make breakfast, and then we can cuddle, da?" he said, heading for the door. Yao nodded.

"Shì de." He stood and pulled the pants up with a smile. "I can get some sunflowers for the table if you would like."

Ivan thought about it before eventually nodding.

"Da, alright," he agreed, taking Yao's hand and leading him out of the room. Yao happily took Ivan's hand.

"Do you still want me to stay here forever, Ivan?" he asked. Ivan looked down at Yao.

"Da! Of course I do," he replied. Ivan thought it had been obvious, but he didn't mind telling Yao again. "I love you and I want you to be mine forever."

Yao blushed and interlaced their fingers tightly.

"Liánghǎo, I am happy to hear that," he said.

Kiku walked out of the school and outside. He looked around for Yao's friends. His brother had been missing now for three days and Kiku had an idea of where he was. He soon found the group.

"Kon'nichiwa," he greeted them. Ludwig gave a polite nod.

"Hello. You must be Yao's brother?" he replied. Gilbert humphed.

"I don't know why that loser's still our friends. He just up and disappears and won't tell us where he's gone," he complained. Kiku nodded.

"That is what I have come to ask about. What do you know about my brother?" he inquired, stoically. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Kiku.

"You're his brother. You know more about him than we do," he said. Kiku shook his head.

"I do not. All I know is he has gone up there."

He pointed at the roof of the mansion peeking out of the trees. Ludwig looked surprised.

"What?" he asked. Gilbert frowned.

"Why would he go there? That's where the freak lives!" he demanded. Kiku nodded.

"He says they are friends."

Gilbert stood, slamming his hands on the table.

"That's not good! He could be dead now for all we know!" he exclaimed, frowning. Ludwig looked at his brother.

"Bruder, I think you are overreacting," he said. Gilbert glared at him.

"Overreacting? Did you already forget he nearly killed Toris, Raivis, and Eduard?" he snapped. Ludwig sighed.

"Of course not," he replied. Elizabeta looked between Gilbert and Lidwig. She looked at Kiku. The way things were escalating, someone was going to get hurt. Kiku stood.

"I should call police."

Gilbert shook his head.

"You tell your parents. I'll get the police," he said, stepping around the table. Ludwig stood.

"Gil, don't you think this is a little extreme?" he asked. Gilbert ignored him.

"We should let people know now. If we waste time, something bad could happen," he told Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"I agree," he replied. Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's sleeve.

"Ludwig? Do you think Yao is alright?" he inquired, puppy-dog eyes as large and pleading as possible. Ludwig looked down at Feliciano.

"I'm sure he's fine. Gilbert is just overreacting," he said, trying to comfort the small Italian. Gilbert grabbed Kiku's arm and marched him towards the street.

"Go on then! We're not waiting for school to be over," he said. Feliciano cuddled into Ludwig's chest, clearly worried. Elizabeta stepped up.

"Should we do something? This cannot end well," she inquired as Kiku followed Gilbert. Ludwig sighed.

"I could tell our parents that Gilbert is causing trouble. However, the police would be more inclined to believe Gil. Unless we follow them and try to keep them from harassing Ivan, I don't know what else we could do," he replied. Elizabeta nodded and set her hands on her hips.

"Alright, let's follow them," she replied, putting on her war face. Feliciano nodded, a determined look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao from behind, smiling happily. They had just finished planting the plum blossom seeds that had arrived the day before. Ivan was sure life couldn't get much better. Yao leaned back into Ivan's chest, lying his dirt-covered hands on Ivan's.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, bending his neck to look up at his boyfriend. Ivan pressed a kiss to Yao's forehead.

"I was thinking about how nice it is being with you," he replied. Yao sighed happily. Being in Ivan's arms was the best feeling in the world.

"I was thinking the same," he replied. Ivan beamed. He took hold of Yao's hands and kissed his shoulder.

"Let us wash our hands. There is nothing more to be doing out here," Ivan suggested, leading Yao inside. Yao nodded and followed, grimacing at all the dirt on his hands and under his fingernails.

"Ugh, we will have to get some gardening gloves, Xióngmāo. Dirty hands aren't very pleasing," he joked. Ivan shrugged.

"If it will make you happy, I will buy some," he said with a smile, leading Yao to the downstairs bathroom. Yao returned the smile and bumped Ivan's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you like dirty hands," he teased playfully. Ivan chuckled.

"I have no interest one way or another. It is just something that happens when outside," he replied, opening the door for Yao. Yao smiled and went to the sink, turning on the water and scrubbing the dirt away. Once his hands were clean he turned back to Ivan.

"So what's next? Cuddling on the couch?" he grinned flirtatiously. Ivan washed his own hands.

"Da, if that is what you would like. It can be anywhere though, I am not picky," he laughed. A pink blush crept up Yao's cheeks. He had been here for a few days now and he was ready. Yao stepped up to Ivan and touched his shoulder gently.

"...Maybe..." he swallowed the butterflies."...maybe we could go to the...bed?"

Ivan smiled.

"Alright," he agreed, scooping Yao into his arms bridle-style and carrying him from the room. Yao giggled as he was picked up. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and placed sweet kisses to the Russian's cheek.

Ivan blushed and smiled broadly. He carried Yao upstairs and to his room – though he'd started mentally referring to it a 'their' room. Ivan walked inside and set Yao down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around his small sunflower.

"Are you comfortable, kotyonok?" Ivan asked. Yao rolled into Ivan's arms and cupped his cheek.

"Shì de." The brunette's blush became more prominent as he stared into Ivan's purple eyes. "Are you?"

Ivan kissed him.

"I am, da. Very much," he replied, stroking Yao's hair. Yao's eyes rolled closed and he purred at the pleasant touch. He reached up and slipped his fingers into Ivan's soft, fair locks. It was a pleasant, almost comforting feeling.

Ivan sighed contentedly and kissed Yao again. He removed the band from Yao's hair so he could fully enjoy running his fingers through it. Yao purred and inched closer, one leg working its way between Ivan's. Ivan's kiss turned more passionate. He slid the hand that had been on Yao's hip down over his backside. Yao's hips flinched slightly, still not quite used to having his butt touched, but he relaxed and quickly parted his lips.

Ivan plunged his tongue into Yao's mouth as he gently rolled them over so that he was hovering over him. He caressed Yao's cheek and groaned quietly. Yao moaned as he pushed his tongue against Ivan's. He couldn't believe how wonderful he tasted. It seemed everything about the Russian was intoxicating to Yao. He tightened his arm's hold and brought Ivan closer.

Ivan pressed his body against Yao's and broke the kiss to suck a mark on his neck instead.

"You are impossible to resist, Yao," he said, placing more kisses along his neck and shoulders. Yao moaned and exposed his throat further.

"Th-Then don't..."

He locked eyes with Ivan.

"Don't try to resist me, Ivan. I...I want you..." he whispered, eyes sparkling with lust and desire. Ivan's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh? Okay," he said. Ivan sat up and removed his jacket before leaning down again to take Yao's off. Yao's heart beat furiously. He was momentarily worried it would jump from his chest as he watched Ivan's hands working at the buttons on his shirt. Yao's breath quivered slightly when the gentle feeling of Ivan's hands pushed the fabric aside.

Ivan finished removing Yao's shirt and leaned down to press a kiss to Yao's chest. He slid his hands up Yao's body and began to tease Yao's nipples. Ivan ground his hips down against Yao's.

"Let me know what feels good, da? Or if you want me to stop," he said. Yao threw his head back and quickly nodded.

"I-I like that..."

His fingers gripped the blanket below them tightly and his hips bucked. Ivan smiled, glad that he was pleasing Yao. He moved one hand and replaced it with his mouth, running his tongue over Yao's pink nub. Ivan stopped grinding against Yao so he could work on pulling off Yao's pants.

Yao gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth. Ivan's tongue felt amazing on his chest. He weakly lifted his hips so Ivan could work his pants off; the pleasure censors in his brain were becoming overloaded.

"I...Ivan..." he moaned. Ivan managed to get them off, along with his shoes, and tossed them off to the side. He sat up and removed his own shirt before bending back down to pay attention to the other side of Yao's chest.

Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and slowly slipped his hands down the soft skin of his back. Yao tilted his head to lean on the top of Ivan's. He whimpered.

"Mmmm."

Yao curled his fingers and gingerly scraped his nails across Ivan's back, leaving light red marks in their wake. Ivan moaned and awkwardly managed to remove his own pants. He rubbed Yao's legs and sighed.

"Yao…you are so beautiful," Ivan said, kissing his collar bone. Yao shivered and blushed excitedly. Ivan's touches left an electric tingle on Yao's pale skin and the looks Ivan gave him were enough to make him melt. The brunette tangled his legs around Ivan's and kissed the top of Ivan's head.

Ivan sighed happily and nuzzled his neck before kissing his way down Yao's torso. He paused to suck and bite at Yao's hips and then lifted one of Yao's legs. Ivan kissed his inner thigh, then his knee, down his leg, and stopped to press a sweet kiss to his ankle.

Yao blushed heavily, Ivan was without a doubt the sweetest person on the face of the Earth. Yao smiled at his boyfriend.

"You give the tenderest kisses, Ivan..." he purred. Ivan smiled up at him.

"You deserve to be kissed and touched gently. I love you and will spoil you as much as I can," he replied. Ivan held Yao's other leg and proceeded to do the same as he had done to the first, only in reverse. Yao moaned and purred, his arousal getting more prominent with each kiss.

"You deserve it too..." he cooed, reaching forward to flutter his fingers across Ivan's cheek. Ivan turned and kissed Yao's hand before sitting up. He removed Yao's boxers and then his own before reaching over to the nightstand to pull a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Ivan set it down beside them and leaned down to kiss Yao and pull his legs back up around his waist.

Yao blushed as he kissed back. He was unsure Ivan would fit, judging by what he could feel. He pulled back and looked at the bottle of lube and his blush intensified. Ivan noticed Yao's nervousness.

"Do not worry, Yao. I will make sure to prepare you completely," he assured, cupping Yao's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Yao chuckled and looked up at Ivan, leaning in to brush their lips together.

"I know you will. I'm just not sure you will fit," he joked, slipping his hand down Ivan's chest and abdomen. Ivan blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure I can if I prepare you enough," he said, rubbing Yao's side and hip. "But if you do not want to go further, we can stop."

Yao giggled at Ivan's blush and pressed a kiss to his nose. He shook his head.

"No. I...want you in me..." he replied, his tongue darting out to quickly lick Ivan's lip. Ivan blushed even more.

"Da…alright," he agreed. Ivan picked up the bottle and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers and hand. He set it aside and lifted one of Yao's legs a bit higher. Ivan leaned down to kiss Yao as he ran his finger over his entrance.

Yao whimpered, both in anticipation and pleasure. He slipped his hands up and down Ivan's biceps, memorizing the feel of each muscle. Ivan kissed Yao's cheek and slowly pressed his finger into him. He had done some research on what to do, but he was still worried about hurting Yao accidently. Ivan gently stroked Yao's thigh as he pushed his finger in further.

Yao gasped and bit his lip to muffle the cry of discomfort. He clenched his fingers around Ivan's arms and tried to force himself to relax and focus on the strokes to his thigh. Ivan's brows furrowed.

"Yao, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, concerned that he had hurt Yao. Yao's breathing became less labored and he shook his head.

"N-No, I'm alright," he replied. Yao's grip on Ivan's arms loosened and he sighed. It felt a little odd but, at the same time, it felt really good. Ivan nodded and, once Yao relaxed, began moving his finger in and out. After a few moments, he pressed in a second finger. Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao's forehead.

Yao began to pant again and his body squirmed. He moaned Ivan's name and his hips jerked slightly.

"Oh! Y-yes..." Yao could feel himself loosening around Ivan's fingers and the pleasure soon began to invade his senses. Ivan smiled and began scissoring his fingers to loosen Yao further.

"You look good like this, Yao," he remarked, licking his neck. Ivan pushed in a third finger. Yao gasped and his back arched.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" he moaned heatedly, his hips bucking roughly. Ivan grinned and thrust his fingers in and out of Yao.

"So beautiful," he praised. Ivan kissed the corner of his mouth. "Let me know when you are ready, da?"

Yao turned into the kiss and nipped at Ivan's lip.

"Ivan... I want you...I want you in me _now_!" he moaned demandingly, his long, brown bangs stuck to his face. Ivan nodded eagerly.

"Da!" he replied, pulling his fingers out. Ivan grabbed the lube, squeezed some out onto his hand, and slicked himself up. Ivan grabbed Yao's legs, pushing them up so he could line himself up. He took a breath to help calm himself and slowly, gently, pushed into Yao.

Yao gasped. Ivan was big. Very big. Yao's eyes clenched shut and he tightened his grip on the blanket. He fought to stay relaxed, knowing that if he didn't, Ivan would never fit.

Ivan gripped Yao's hips and leaned down to press a kiss to Yao's cheek. When Yao relaxed he thrust hard a couple of times and was quickly buried in Yao. Ivan stopped moving immediately and waited for Yao to adjust. The wait was also good for him. Yao was so tight that if he started moving right then, he would be finished far too quickly.

Yao whimpered and bit down on his lip to silence himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. The pain was quick subsiding and Yao was able to calm himself enough to focus on the feeling. And it was amazing. He hummed and rolled his hips slightly.

Ivan groaned.

"…Yao…can I move?" he asked, sounding a little out of breath. Yao opened his eyes and nodded frantically, a little lost for words. Ivan was relieved – he hadn't been sure he could hold still much longer. He pulled out a bit and thrust back in, groaning loudly.

"Yao…you're so…tight…so good," Ivan panted, thrusting again. Yao gasped, a shaking whimper escaping with each thrust.

"O-Oh... Ivan...Yes!" he moaned, slipping his arms up and around the Russian's neck. Ivan pressed kisses all over Yao's face and neck as he thrust faster. He let one of his hands rub Yao's thigh as the other gripped his hip even harder. Ivan had never felt anything so amazing before.

Yao's back arched sharply and a scream of pleasure erupted from his throat. It felt incredible to be so filled. Yao began to thrust his hips with Ivan. Ivan moaned and curled his arms around Yao. Using his strength to his advantage, he pulled Yao up as he sat back on the bed so that Yao was in his lap. Ivan kept his arms wrapped around Yao possessively and leaned forward to kiss his chest.

Yao yelped in surprise and placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders to steady himself. He groaned sensually as his body allowed Ivan to slip in at a new angle.

"Oooh..." Yao moaned. Ivan thrust up as he sucked another mark onto Yao's neck.

"You are so beautiful…so perfect," he praised between kisses. Yao panted and clenched Ivan's shoulders. He linked his legs around Ivan's hips tightly and moaned with each of Ivan's thrusts. Ivan kissed Yao's chin and smiled.

"Do you feel good, kotik?" he asked, thrusting harder. Yao gasped and nodded.

"Shì de! D-Do you..?" he asked, out of breath. Ivan nodded.

"Da! You feel amazing," he replied, kissing Yao passionately. Yao kissed back, his tongue darting out against Ivan's lips, and ground his hips. He couldn't last much longer now. Ivan's thrusts were growing erratic as he got closer to finishing. He reached between them and began stroking Yao's cock. Ivan bit at Yao's lower lip.

Yao moaned loudly and bucked his hips, parting his lips for Ivan. Ivan thrust his tongue into Yao's mouth. He continued to pound into him and stroke him at the same time. Yao could hold out no longer. He broke the kiss and came with another buck of his hips and moan of Ivan's name.

"Oh! Ivan!"

Ivan gasped at the feeling of Yao tightening even more around him. He managed a few more thrusts before he came as well.

"Yao!" Ivan shouted, clutching Yao against himself. He groaned tiredly and collapsed on his side, bringing Yao with him. Yao struggled to catch his breath, his body completely spent. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Ivan through his tousled bangs with a smile.

"...A-Are you...alright, Ivan..?" he inquired. Ivan nodded.

"Da…of course. Are you?" he replied, stroking Yao's hair with his clean hand. Yao returned the nod weakly.

"Shì de... You are…amazing!" he praised, smile widening. Ivan blushed.

"You are more amazing," he replied, kissing Yao sweetly. Ivan reached over to the night stand to grab some tissues so he could clean them both up. Yao managed a small giggle and cupped Ivan's cheek before his eyes drooped shut. Ivan kissed his temple and sighed contentedly. He yawned and allowed his eyes to fall shut as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kiku hurried into his house looking for his parents. He was convinced that Yao had been kidnapped by the man living up in that mansion.

"Hahaoya! Chichi!" he called into the house. His mother came downstairs.

"What is it, Kiku? Is something wrong?" she asked, walking over. Kiku's father walked in too, hearing his son's urgency. Kiku nodded to his mother.

"Yao has been kidnapped!" he replied. His mother's eyes widened.

"What? What makes you think that?" she demanded.

Kiku quickly explained about Yao going up to the mansion and meeting someone there and claiming they were friends. He relayed what Gilbert had said about the man who lived up there as well. His father's collected composure was quickly coming undone as he listened.

His mother looked shocked.

"Aiya! I'll call the police," she said, hurrying into the living room to get her phone.

Kiku, his parents, the police, Gilbert, Arthur, and Alfred hurried up the hill to the mansion. It was surprisingly easy to convince the police that Yao was in danger once the mansion was mentioned. It seemed as though the whole town was weary of the young man who lived there.

Once the door was in sight, the lead officer turned and stopped them.

"You will need to stay here," he ordered in a stern voice. Gilbert frowned.

"Why? We can help," he demanded. Alfred nodded emphatically.

"You can't leave the hero outta this!" he insisted. The policeman narrowed his gaze at the two teens.

"If this is indeed a kidnapping, you will just get in the way. I'm sure you remember Mr. Braginsky's time at your school," he replied, sending the other officers out to surround the mansion. Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. The awesome me doesn't need to be insulted. Alfred, Arthur, let's go," he said, walking down the path. Alfred looked surprised.

"What? But we were gonna help!" he complained, dragging Arthur along behind him. Arthur yanked his hand from Alfred's grasp and followed them.

"I've told you not to pull me, Alfred," he grumbled. Alfred shrugged.

"You were being a slow poke," he said. Gilbert stopped and looked back towards the mansion. He grinned when he noticed the police weren't paying attention.

"Come on, we'll sneak in through the back or something," Gilbert told the two, sneaking back along the tree line towards the mansion. Alfred punched the air.

"Sweet! I knew we were gonna be heroes," he cheered. Arthur rolled his eyes at the blonde and quickly followed Gilbert. He was not going to miss this for the world.

Gilbert led the two blondes around the back of the mansion. He spotted a door and tried it. The door opened easily and he smirked, sneaking inside.

"Alright, now we just need to find the freak," Gilbert said. Alfred looked around with wide eyes.

"This place is huge, dude. How're we gonna find them?" he asked. Gilbert sighed.

"We're just going to have to look everywhere. Keep a listen for any sounds that could be them," he replied. Arthur nodded and looked around. The sound of the police knocking at the door echoed through the empty house.

"Ivan Braginsky! Police! Open the door!" came the lead officer's voice.

Ivan was startled awake by the sound of loud knocking and shouting from downstairs. He frowned and sat up, being careful not to wake Yao. Ivan got up and walked over to his window. He pushed aside the curtain slightly and peered outside.

"The police?" Ivan muttered in confusion. Yao groaned in his sleep, feeling the heat leave him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, Ivan? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Ivan looked back at Yao over his shoulder.

"The police are here. I do not know why though," he replied. Yao sat up with a slight grimace.

"Why would the police be here?" he wondered aloud, attempting to stand on weak knees and join Ivan at the window.

"Ivan Braginsky open the door! You have 30 seconds before we use force!" the lead officer shouted. Yao's eyes widened as he looked out the window.

"That's my family with them!"

Ivan's eyes widened.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything," he said, stepping back from the window. Ivan turned and gathered their clothes. "You should get dressed, in case they come in."

Ivan set Yao's clothes on the bed before starting to get dressed. Yao nodded and dressed quickly. He was pretty sure Kiku had said something to their parents and it would sort itself out as a misunderstanding once they explained.

"10 seconds!" the officer warned.

Ivan went back to the window and peered out.

"Why can't they just leave?" he asked. Ivan didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go down and talk to the police, it's not like they would believe he hadn't done anything; but he didn't want them invading his house either.

Yao finished buttoning his tang and pushed Ivan out the bedroom door.

"Just see what they want," he replied, feeling a little panicked. Ivan stopped Yao from pushing him and shook his head.

"No! I do not want to! They won't listen to me and they'll arrest me," he replied, standing firm and gripping nervously at his scarf. Yao stopped pushing on Ivan and hung his head. He had forgotten about Ivan's past.

"Duìbùqǐ. I'll go with you. I won't let them arrest you," he promised, stepping out of the room and reaching out for Ivan's hand.

"This is your last chance, Braginsky! Open the door now!"

Ivan shook his head frantically.

"No, they'll arrest me and take you away!" he replied. An idea came to Ivan and he turned to Yao. "They will be coming in. But I can fight them off! I have pipe downstairs in kitchen."

Ivan grabbed Yao's hand and began sprinting down the hallway towards the stairs. Yao's eyes widened.

"A pipe?! Ivan no!" he cried. Was Ivan really thinking about fighting the police?!

Ivan ignored Yao's protests and hurried down the stairs. He pulled Yao down the hall and into the kitchen. Ivan dropped Yao's hand and walked over to the pantry. He searched through it for a moment before pulling out a metal water pipe.

"Here it is! I had it in case of emergency," Ivan said. There was a loud thump against the front door as the police crashed against the door, trying to force it open. Yao jumped at the sound and looked back at Ivan.

"Are you sure you should do this, Ivan?" he asked, worried. Ivan looked unsure.

"I do not have choice," he replied quietly. The door to the kitchen swung open and Ivan was shocked to see Gilbert, Alfred, and Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Found you!" Gilbert exclaimed, smirking victoriously. Yao stepped up next to Ivan.

"Gilbert?! What are you doing here?" he asked, getting a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the three hard expressions. Gilbert's smirk widened.

"Rescuing you, of course," he replied.

"Yeah! We're heroes!" Alfred agreed. Ivan moved to stand in front of Yao.

"Go away!" he demanded, holding the pipe defensively. Yao clutched the back of Ivan's coat tightly.

"I do not need rescuing. Now leave!" he insisted, expression hardening. Arthur stood there looking between Ivan and Yao. His frown deepened. Gilbert shrugged.

"That's just the…what's it called, Stockholm Syndrome? Stockholm Syndrome talking. Clearly the freak his bullied you into staying," he replied. Ivan shook his head.

"No! That is lie!" he insisted. Ivan hated Gilbert. He was always making fun of him or telling the others he was evil. Ivan felt his hands begin to shake in anger. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!"

Yao's eyes widened at the sound and he jumped in front of Ivan, glaring at the three.

"You need to leave now! I do not have Stockholm Syndrome and Ivan did not bully me into staying! Get out!" The front door suddenly burst open and the police officers rushed inside the house, guns drawn. Gilbert frowned.

"It doesn't matter what you say. He'll be thrown in jail anyway. Or shot," he said, reaching out to grab Yao's wrist. Ivan felt pain shoot through his neck but he ignored it in favor of swinging the pipe down on Gilbert's wrist. Gilbert howled in pain and jumped back, clutching his wrist.

"Gil!" Alfred exclaimed. Ivan advanced on the three.

"Do NOT touch my Yao!" he snarled, holding his pipe at the ready. The police rushed into the kitchen and pointed their guns at Ivan. Yao instantly held his arms out in an effort to block their shot.

"Don't shoot!" he cried. The lead officer looked at Yao and motioned with his gun.

"Son, step aside. You are safe now," he said, attempting to coax Yao away. Yao shook his head and held his ground.

"I will not move. I was never in any danger!"

Gilbert turned to the officers.

"Ivan attacked us! He broke my wrist! Yao is clearly in danger," he said. Ivan gave a gasp of pain and sunk to his knees, dropping the pipe to grab at his neck. It burned too much and he couldn't handle it any more.

"It's true! I saw it!" Alfred piped up. Yao quickly knelt down with Ivan. He pulled back the scarf and saw a reddish-orange light was coming from his scar. Yao quickly picked up the pipe and stood in a defensive stance - ready to swing it at anyone who came close.

"I was in no danger! You were trying to take me away! I am here of my own free will!" he shouted, losing his patience. The lead officer lowered his gun slightly.

"Calm down, kid. Put the pipe down and let's talk this out, alright?" he tried reasoning with the furious brunette. Yao shook his head and tightened his grip on the pipe.

"No! If I put it down, you'll take me away and shoot Ivan!"

Gilbert frowned.

"What the hell is with his neck? Is he suicidal or something? Officer, isn't that even more reason to arrest him? He's clearly unstable," he said. Ivan shook his head, but he couldn't do much else due to the pain.

Yao growled.

"He didn't do it to himself, Báichī! His father tried to cut his throat!" he shouted, glare intensifying. The officers exchanged glances to each other. Gilbert wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I don't believe you. He was probably lying," he said. Ivan reached out and grabbed Yao's free hand. He felt a bit calmer, and the pain lessened slightly. Yao gripped Ivan's hand tightly and continued to glare at Gilbert. The police re-positioned their guns.

"We aren't here to hurt either of you so just put the pipe down, kid," the lead officer ordered. Yao shook his head, tightening his grip on Ivan's hand.

"I'm the only thing standing between you and Ivan. If you want him you have to go through me."

"Yao. Stop this foolishness immediately."

Yao's step-father and mother stepped into the room, his mother in tears.

"Yao, baby, listen to them," she pleaded. Yao's stance wavered slightly but he stayed put. Ivan felt the pain lessen again. Gilbert frowned.

"Arthur, can't you do anything?" he demanded. Arthur nodded and began to quietly chant a dark spell. Once he had finished reciting the spell, he pointed to Ivan, leading the spell to its target, and smirked.

Ivan let out a scream and fully collapsed to the floor. The pain had drastically increased and he curled in on himself.

"Nice," Gilbert whispered to Arthur with a grin. Yao looked over his shoulder and dropped the pipe, wrapping his arms around Ivan and holding him close.

"Ivan! What's wrong?!" he cried. The officers closed in and pulled Yao away and pulled Ivan up off the floor, handcuffing him. Yao screamed and cried and kicked as he was pulled away.

"No! Let me go! Ivan!"

Ivan couldn't even put up a struggle.

"Yao…"

Tears rushed down Yao's cheeks as he was held back by his step-father.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong! I love him!"

Arthur's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at Yao. No! If that was true, it would ruin everything!

Ivan's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to look at Yao. Yao loved him? Ivan gasped when a strange tingling began around his neck. There was a brief flash of light and the pain was gone. Ivan blinked. The pain was gone.

"Yao!" he shouted, struggling against the police officer. Ivan managed to dislodge the officer's hands and ran towards Yao.

"What the hell!?" Gilbert and Alfred exclaimed. Arthur quickly began reciting the dark spell more furiously, glare intensifying at the lack of reaction. Yao's father pushed him into his mother's arms and stood protectively in front of them, arms raised and ready to strike the Russian.

"Stay back!" he warned. Yao's eyes widened and he reached out to Ivan.

"Ivan! NO!"

A shot echoed through the house and everything fell silent. Ivan's eyes widened.

"…Yao…" he gasped, falling face first onto the ground.

Yao was in shock for a moment before he pushed his mother off him and ran up to Ivan. He knelt down and linked his arms under the Russian's, pulling him into his lap.

"...Ivan? Ivan... wake up…" Yao's voice cracked as he cupped Ivan's cheek gently. "Ivan..." he leaned their foreheads together and cried.

Ivan groaned. His back hurt. Ivan could sense a light and slowly opened his eyes. He regretted it and quickly closed them again. The light in whatever room he was in was far too bright. Ivan wondered where he was. He was sure he'd been shot, so, maybe he was dead.

Someone gasped next to him and he heard them hurry over.

"Ivan?" came the familiar voice. Ivan cautiously opened his eyes again. As they adjusted to the light he saw Yao.

"Y…Yao?" he rasped. Ivan wondered if he really was dead and this was some sort of paradise. Yao had been taken from him, so, that had to be it. Yao nodded and cupped Ivan's cheek, tears starting to pool behind his eyes.

"Yes. It's me, Ivan."

Ivan frowned slightly.

"Yao, do not cry. Why are you crying?" he asked, sluggishly raising his hand to rest on his arm. Yao chuckled slightly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I thought I had lost you... You were shot," he explained, rubbing his thumb across Ivan's cheek. Ivan blinked.

"Then I am not dead?" he asked, leaning a bit into Yao's hand. Yao shook his head with a smile.

"No. You've been in the hospital."

Yao leaned in and rested his forehead against Ivan's, another tear dropping onto the Russian's cheek. Ivan smiled at the show of affection.

"Oh. So then you saying you loved me is real too?" he inquired, reaching up to stroke Yao's hair. Yao pulled back slightly and nodded, a red blush heavy on his cheeks.

"Shì de, it was real," he replied. Ivan grinned brightly.

"I am so happy. I love you too," he said, taking hold of Yao's hand. Yao interlaced their fingers and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Ivan's lips. Ivan sighed happily; then something occurred to him.

"Yao…am I going to jail?" Ivan asked worriedly. Yao laughed and shook his head.

"No. I talked to the police and you are innocent," he said, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and gripping Ivan's hand tightly. Ivan's eyes widened.

"Really? I am so relieved. I do not want to be away from you," he replied with a small smile. Yao's smile widened and he clenched Ivan's hand a few times.

"I wouldn't stop insisting what really happened. I wouldn't let them take you away from me," he replied, lying down and curling up next to Ivan in the bed. Ivan wrapped an arm around him as best as he could.

"Then you will stay with me forever?" he asked hopefully. Yao placed a hand over Ivan's heart and smiled.

"Yes, moya lyubov'," he replied.

~The End~


End file.
